Bohaterka Fereldenu - Madeline Cousland
by Marqi
Summary: Opowieść o mojej Bohaterce Fereldenu, od samego początku.
1. Dziecięce zabawy

-Szukam! - krzyknął Fergus. Zabawa w chowanego według niego była dziecinna, ale dzięki młodszej siostrze stawała się naprawdę trudna. Ośmiolatka zmieniała się w cień, gdy tylko chciała. Nawet na niewielkim obszarze pokoju zabaw, problemem okazywało się znalezienie jej. Młoody Cousland rozejrzał się po pokoju. Poszukiwał tropu. Czegoś, co doprowadzi go do szukanej. Najmniejszego tropu.

Nic z tego. Madeline była za dobra. Nie zostawiała śladów, nie śmiała się, że brat ma problem ze znalezieniem jej, nawet gdy był blisko, oddychała wręcz niesłyszalnie. Fergus przez kilka minut przeglądał zakamarki pokoju, szafy i ciemniejsze kąty. Wszystkie możliwe kryjówki - żadna właściwa. Znalezienie dziewczynki, zawsze było wyzwaniem - a to czy się ją znalazło, było tylko w jej kwestii. Obejrzał się dookoła jeszcze raz, czy aby czegoś nie przegapił. Do pokoju weszła niania. Krzywo patrzyła. Zawsze krzywo patrzyła, gdy młody Cousland zamiast się uczyć, bawił się z siostrą. Nie rozumiał co w tym złego. To go uczyło polowania na zwierzynę. Zwierzyna była bardzo przebiegła.

Niania jednak nie spoglądała na niego tylko na sufit. Fergus tego nie rozumiał. Wtedy starsza pani potrząsneła niezadowolona głową, to w stronę sufitu, to w stronę młodego szlachcica.

\- Dziecko, spójrz w górę. - zwróciła się do niego. Dwunastolatek zrobił to co mu kazała. Na jednej z belek podtrzymujących sufit wisiała Madeline. Chłopak otworzył usta z niedowierzaniem. Jak? pomyślał. - Zejdź, wygrałaś z bratem. - rzekła. Następnie zwróciła się do młodego Couslanda. - Nie potrafisz wytropić małej dziewczynki, a stara kobieta potrafi. Zawodzisz mnie chłopcze. - posmutniał. - Patrz szerzej, Madie jest dobra, ale nie aż tak dobra. - dodała z ciepłym, pocieszającym uśmiechem. Dziewczynka się skrzywiła na myśl, że można ją widzieć. Niania się zaśmiała i wyszła z pokoju. Na odchodne wskazała podopiecznej podłogę, na znak tego, że ma zejść. Pokręciła oczami i posłusznie wykonała polecenie. Spuściła nogi na podłogę i bezszelestnie na nią opadła.

\- Jak to robisz? - spytał ją brat. Wzruszyła tylko ramionami, jakby nie robiła nic niezwykłego. Jednak wciąż się uśmiechała. Była z siebie bardzo zadowolona, że Fergus jej nie znalazł.

\- Jak cię nie ma i nie ma innych dzieci to nie mam się z kim bawić. Wtedy się wspinam. Ładnie wszystko widać ze szczytu koszar. - rzekła siedmiolatka. Starszy brat pokręcił głową. Mimo, że matka starała się zrobić z Madeline prawdziwą damę, to raczej nie miała większych szans. Mała Couslandka w wolnych chwilach wspinała się na budynki, strzelała z łuku i namawiała żołnierzy, by uczyli ją trzymać miecz. Kilka razy widział ją z oficerem Darinem, pokazywał jej, jak się blokuje ciosy mając pod ręką jedynie sztylet. Zabawne, że to szło jej lepiej niż jemu.

\- Dobra, chodź, bo mama się będzie martwić, że nas nie ma. - przypomniał Fergus. Madie się skrzywiła.

\- Ugh, znowu zajęcia z etykiety. Dziś będzie: "To jest widelec do ciasta, tym jesz ciasto" i tak przez kilka godzin o widelcach do ciasta.. - odpowiedziała, po czym starszy brat się zaśmiał. - Jednak nie powiedziałeś.

\- Czego? - zrobił minę męczennika.

\- Wiesz czego.

\- Wygrałaś. Starczy? - powiedziała zirytowany. To był minus zabawy. Madeline zawsze wygrywała, a Fergus zawsze musiał jej to przyznać. Czasami rządała jeszcze, żeby mówił, że jest od niego dużo lepsza. Na szczęście to nie był ten dzień.

Pokój Madeline był małą komnatą na piętrze. Miała tam łóżko, parę szaf, trochę zabawek... Lubiła swój pokój. Mimo wszystko był tylko jej i nikt tam nie wchodził bez jej zgody. Pomieszczenie należało do dość ciemnych - jedno małe okienko wychodzące na zachód nie wiele dawało. Mogła oświetlić miejsce przy pomocy świec i lamp, ale lubiła ten półmrok. tak została cieniem.

Szybko zdjęła krótką, zmaltretowaną, szaroczerwoną sukienkę. Przebrała ją na coś bardziej eleganckiego. Matka prosiła, żeby na zajęcia związane z etykietą zawsze ubierała coś wytwornego. Teraz, miała na sobie niebiesko-żółtą, ciągnącą się po ziemi suknię, z fantazyjnym wzorem przy pasie. Lady Cousland uwielbiała, gdy córka ją ubierała. Madie też ją nawet lubiła. Wdziała jeszcze pantofelki wiązane wstążką i zeszła na dół.

Na korytarzu, przy schodach spotkała elfią służacą - Amelie - ta poinformowała ją, że pani Cousland znajduję się w Sali Głównej i że Madeline powinna się tam udać. Dziewczynka lekko podskakując, poszła w wyznaczone miejsce. Amelia była nowa i dość zamknięta w sobie. Jej ojciec uznał, że lepsze życie czeka ją jako służącą na zamku Wysokoża, niż w przepełnionym obcowisku. Elfka chyba jednak nie podzielała jego zdania. Prawdopodobnie ciągły widok ludzi i usługiwanie im nie należało do przyjemnych rzeczy.

W sali głównej, przy ścianie stali Bryce i Eleonora Cousland - rodzice Madeline i Fergusa - oraz jasnowłosy jegomość, którego dziewczynka nie potrafiła rozpoznać. Matka najwyraźniej ją zauważyła, bo gestem zawołała ją do siebie. Córka podeszła niepewnie. Cała trójka na nią patrzyła.

\- To jest Madeline? Stwórco, ależ urosła. Jeszcze trochę, a Bryce będzie odganiał zalotników. - stwierdził jasnowłosy człowiek, co wszystkich rozbawiło.

\- Och, to dostatecznie odległa przyszłość, by o niej na razie nie myśleć. Skabie - zwróciła się do córki - to jest Vando. Pewnie go nie pamiętasz, ostatni raz tu był, gdy byłaś jeszcze w pieluchach. Można by rzec, że to twój wuj. - Madeline otworzyła oczy szerzej. Wuj? Oczywiście, matka wspominała często o wielu wujach, których dziewczynka miała okazję poznać, ale zwykle byli to albo bardzo poważni ludzie albo tacy, do których należało się zwracać per Arlu lub Teyrynie. Ten człowiek - Vando - nie miał takich tytułów.

\- Miło mi cię poznać. - powiedziała Madeline dygając, gy zrozumiała, że trwa w zadumieniu zbyt długo. - To zaszczyt poznać...

\- Gdzie tam zaszczyt. - przerwał. - Ot, człowiek, który przyjechał w odwiedziny. Mów mi Vando, dziecko. I nie waż się mówić o zaszczytach. - dodał z żartobliwym uśmiechem. Madie zaczynała go lubić. Wreszcie ktoś, kto się nie chełpi.

\- Vando. - powtórzyła. - Miło mi cię poznać... Wuju. - Vando błysnął zębami. Chyba ucieszyło go, że córka jego przyjaciół się z nim powoli oswajała.

Madie spojrzała na matkę pytającym wzrokiem. A może błagalnym. Mówił: "Proszę, nie każ mi dziś uczyć się etykiety!". Eleonora pogłaskała ją po głowie, jakby przystawała na prośbę. Dziewczynka odetchnęła. Vando jakby nie miał pewności o co chodzi, rozpoczął nowy temat.

\- Czyli, że Fergus naprawdę go nie chce?

\- Niezwykle boi się mabari. Raz go zabrałem, jak trenowali te psy. Zwymiotował mi na buty. - rzekł z lekkim śmiechem Bryce. - Nawet do niego nie podchodź z tym szczeniakiem, chyba, że lubisz uspokajać małych wojowników.

\- Zapamiętam. A może - spojrzał na Madelinę - ona by go chciała? - dziewczynka nie bardzo rozumiała o co chodziło. Jednak jej matka już tak i szybko zaprotestowała.

\- Ona nie ma być wojowniczką. - rzekła i wyprowadziła córkę za rękę. Czyli jednak etykieta będzie, pomyślała smutno Madie.

Po kilku godzinach nauki o tym jak zachowywać się przy stole, dziewczynka znów się przebrała. Włożyła na siebie brązowe spodnie i beżową koszulę, wcisnęłą czarne trzewiki i zbiegła na dół. Miała jeszcze przynajmniej godzinę do kolacji. A przed kolacją trenowali żołnierze.

Sala treningowa miała postać dużej komnaty pełnej manekinów ćwiczebnych i większych przestrzeni do pojedynków. Na środku stał oficer Darin. Madeline zaraz do niego podbiegła. Oficer szybko ją zauważył i się szeroko uśmiechnął. Mimo, że nie powinien był uczyć córki teryna walki, to nie mógł się powstrzymać. Widok radości dziewczynki, gdy się uczyła był pokrzepiający. Dlatego nie tylko Darin ją uczył. Nawet gdyby oficer zrezygnował z potajemnych lekcji, ktoś inny by się tym zajął. Ale kto nauczy ją czegoś lepiej, niż on? Nic nie mówiąc podał jej sztylet z żeliwa. Normalnie powinna dostać drewnianą broń, ale ostatnio radziła sobie tak dobrze, że należało zrobić zmianę. Madie szeroko się uśmiechnęła na widok małej broni.

\- Fergus mi kiedyś wspomniał, że jesteś jak cień. - mała Couslandka pokiwała głową. - Ograłaś go dziś w chowanego? Brawo. Ale poza kryciem się, trzeba też działać. - rzekł tajemniczo. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek miałby zrobić z niej wojowniczkę, to prędzej była by skrytobójcą, złodziejem lub orlezjańskim bardem. W zwarciu by sobie nie poradziła, a wiedział to już po paru treningach z ośmiolatką. Wtedy wpadł na pomysł. Wszyscy żołnierze lubili córkę teryna. A nauka przez zabawę to chyba nic złego.

\- Mam ciekawą propozycję! - krzyknął tak, aby wszyscy go usłyszeli. - Żołnierze! Młoda pani Cousland chce się uczyć. Niewątpliwie nie ma co mówić o tarczy czy mieczu dwuręcznym. Ale sztylet to co innego. Zabawmy się więc tak. Kilku żołnierzy będzie miało sakiewki z rożnymi przedmiotami. Twoim zadaniem - zwrócił się do Madie - będzie zdobyć sakiewki bez ujawnienia się. Co wy na to? - zapytał wszystkich obecnych. Odpowiedziała mu wrzawa aprobaty. Madie nieco się speszyła, ale nie przestawała się uśmiechać. - Pamiętaj, każdy obecny tu będzie czujny. Nie tak łatwo będzie ci wykonać zadanie. - dziewczynka tylko pokiwała głową i wyszła za drzwi, żeby żołnierze mogli się przygotować.

Uzbrojona w sztylet i własne umiejętności weszła do sali. Zabawa się rozpoczęła. Czuła na sobie spojrzenie żołnierzy i Darina. To jednak nie odbierało jej zapału. Powoli zaczęła przemierzać pokój treningowy, rozglądając się za sakiewkami. Było ich dość dużo. Pewnie wiele było fałszywych. Nawet nie wiedziała czego szuka. Pewnie i tak miała zdobyć zawartość wszystkich. Westchnęła. Dobrze, że ośmiolatki są niskie, pocieszyła się w duchu.

W pomieszczeniu nie było bardzo tłoczno, ale udawało się jej znikać w tłumie. Zdobycie każdej z sakiewek wyglądało na wyzwanie, ale było wykonalne. Pierwszą miał niski, umięśniony mężczyna z wytatułowanym na karku krukiem. Nie pamiętała jak miał na imię, ale kojarzyła go jako wartownika. Bez zbroji dalej był gigantem.

Podkradła się najciszej jak umiała od tyłu i wyjęła sztylet. Mężczyzna trzymał rękę na sakiewce, co utrudniało sytuację. Musiała coś wymyślić, albo poczekać na okazję. Nie, czekanie to za długo. Jestem w tłumie. Muszę działać szybko, kazała sobie. Przez to zamyślenie ktoś ją potrącił. Dziewczynka wpadła na łysego wartownika, a ten od razu zareagował. Szybko się odwrócił, jednak Madie zdążyła zniknąć z pola widzenia, trzymając w ręku drewnianą figurkę. Pewnie elficka - przedstawiała hallę. Couslandka obruciła zdobyć w ręce, po czym ukryła w torbie, którą dostała na początku zadania i ruszyła dalej.

Po dość długim czasie, gdy zaczynała się obawiać, że zmatka zawoła ją na kolację, miała już dziewięć sakiewek. Były w nich monety, klucze, kamienie, papiery i inne różne rzeczy. Wydawało się jej, że zadanie jest prawie ukończone. Postanowiła podejść do Darina. Oficer uśmiechnął się ciepło, oznajmił, że nikt nie skarżył się na brak sakiewki, co oznaczało, że nikt nie zauważył straty. Madeline rozpierała radość, że udało się jej wszystko zebrać. Wtedy zobaczyła zawiniątko przy pasie nauczyciela. Rozszerzyła oczy i zamarła. Mężczyzna się roześmiał. Jednak słyszała dwa głosy. Drugim był Vando. Dziewczynka poczuła, że jej policzki robią się czerwone. Przegapiła najbardziej istotną rzecz. Była zła na siebie.

\- Niemniej jednak, jesteś mistrzem podcinania sakiewek. Szkoda, że nie zrozumiałaś, że chce CAŁE sakiewki, a nie tylko ich zawartość. - powiedział Darin. Madie była coraz bardziej zirytowana. Nawet nie wykonała zadania dobrze. Czuła uścisk w gardle. Oficer poklepał jej ramie. - Spokojnie dziecko. Masz osiem lat. To czego dokonałaś było niezwykłe. Masz talent. To mi dało pojęcie, że należy go wyszlifować.

\- Naprawdę, zwaliło mnie to z nóg. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby tak młoda dziewczyna zrobiła coś takiego. - Madeline spojrzała na Vando z nadzieją.

\- Rodzice i tak mi nie pozwolą. Uczę się pokryjomu. - dlaczego mu to mówiła? Ledwo go poznała, a już przyznała, że nie słucha rodziców. Vando pokiwał głową. Spojrzał na Darina, który miał minę, jakby przyłapano go na podkradaniu ciastek ze słoika przed obiadem.

\- Nie wydam cię oficerze, spokojnie. - Darian odetchnął. - Ale będę wdzięczny jeżeli poręczysz za umiejętności tej młodej Couslandki. W końcu uczysz jej brata. Będziesz miał porównanie.

\- Oczywiście, mój panie. - kiwnął głową na znak zrozumienia.

\- Tylko nie mój panie, błagam. - teatralnie wywrucił oczami i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do dziewczynki. - Chętnie popatrzyłbym, jak walczysz w zwarciu, ale twoja matka kazała mi przyprowadzić cię na kolację. - Madeline zrozumiała wtedy, że minęło więcej czasu niż by chciała. Szybko pożegnała się z Darinem i resztą żołnierzy, po czym ruszyła z Vandem do jadalni.

Zapomniała o stroju, co matka zauważyła od razu. Jednak nic nie powiedziała. Po prostu patrzyła z dezaprobatą na ubranie córki. Madeline nie lubiła tego spojrzenia. Czuła, jakby ją zawiodła. A to przecież tylko strój.

\- No to się nazywa porządna kolacja! - powiedział wesoło Vando, gdy na stole pojawił się pieczony dzik. - W tej gospodzie, nad jeziorem Kalenhad, najlepszym rarytasem były stare króliki. Koszmar. - dodał, gdy elfi służący zaczął kroić zwierzynę. Gospodarz popatrzył na gościa współczującym wzrokiem i nakazał służącemu dać Vandowi spory kawałek. Gość szeroko się uśmiechnął na widok wielkiego płata mięsa.

Gdy wszyscy mieli na talerzach swoje porcje, a Vando uciszył głód smacznego mięsa, zaczęła się konwersacja.

\- Fergusie, naprawdę nie chcesz tego mabari? To taki słodki szczeniak. - Fergus się zakrzutsił słysząć pytanie. Najwyraźniej naprawdę bał się tych psów.

\- Nie, naprawdę, dziękuję. - odrzekł, gdy opanował kaszel. - Nie przepadam za zwierzętami.

\- Jako rodowity Fereldeńczyk, powinieneś kochać wszystkie zwierzęta. Zwłaszcza mabari. - stwierdził ojciec. Syn tylko krzywo spojrzał.

\- Właściwie, to lubię zwierzęta, ale nie lubię mabari. Dobrze wiesz, ojcze, dlaczego. Nie wracajmy do tego. - Bryce tylko się zaśmiał pod nosem, rozumiejąc, co syn ma na myśli. Vando spróbował z drugiej strony.

\- A dla małej Madeline? - Eleonora głośno upuściła sztućce. Jej mina wyrażała nazbyt dużo. - Eleonoro, moja droga, to dopiero szczeniak. Możesz z niego zrobić domowego pieska, jeżeli zechcesz. Chcę mu zwyczajnie podarować dom, w którym znajdzie kochającego właściciela. - Vando brzmiał niezwykle przekonująco. Nawet wyraz twarzy pani Cousland stał się mniej niebezbieczny. - Proszę. Jeżeli ten pies nie znajdzie tu domu, to skończyły mi się opcje.

\- Mamo... - zaczęła cicho. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku niej. - Ja... Chciałabym tego mabari. I bym go wyszkoliła. I bym walczyła. Jak tata. Proszę was. Dlaczego tylko Fergus ma walczyć? On się boi mabari. - z miejsca, na którym siedział Fergus wydobył się pomruk niezadowolenia. - A mabari są na wojnach. Ja się ich nie boję. Chcę być wojowniczką. Chcę walczyć.

\- Wyjdź. - powiedziała Eleonora. Madeline posmutniała. To nie wróżyło jej dobrze. Wstała od stołu i poszła do siebie z opuszczoną głową.

Następnego dnia Madie starała się robić wszystko perfekcyjnie. Wcześnie wstała, zjadła śniadanie, poszła do biblioteki na lekcję historii, unikała spojrzeń innych. Później, w czasie wolnym, postanowiła poczytać. Tak jej zleciał czas do kolacji. Przez cały dzień nie zamieniła słowa z nikim, poza nauczycielem historii i służącą. To było przygnębiające. Nawet nie rozmiawiała z Fergusem. A może to on z nią nie rozmawiał? Może on jej unikał. Nie potrafiłą stwierdzić. Vando też gdzieś zniknął. Madeline czuła, że ma zły dzień. Powłóczyła nogami w stronę jadalni. Na korytarzu usłyszała jednak szczekanie. Czyżby szczeniak mabari, którego Vando chciał dać Couslandom? Podeszła powoli do zwierzęcia, które powoli ją obwąchało mokrym nosem. To był pierwszy miły gest jakiego dziś doświadczyła.

Pies był dość duży jak na szczeniaka. Skóra miała kolor ciemnobrązowy, choć było na niej też pare jaśniejszych łatek. Niebieskie oczy sprawiały, że mabari wyglądał nadwyraz inteligentnie. A może taki był? Czarny nos obwąchiwał wszystko wokoło, badał to miejsce. Badał Madie. Dziewczynka podrapała go za lewym uchem, trochę niepewna jak zwierze zareaguje. W pewnym momencie położył łeb na jej kolanach.

\- Polubił cię. - powiedział znienacka Vando. - Gdy mabari raz wybierze sobie właściciela, bardzo ciężko jest to zmienić. Czasem to niemożliwe. - Madeline spojrzała smutno na psa.

\- Szkoda, że nie jest mój. - zwierze chyba odczuło jej żal, bo położyło uszy płasko przy głowie.

\- Ach, miałem ci to powiedzieć przy przystkich, ale chyba nie dam rady się teraz powstrzymać. - Vando zrobił pełną napięcia pauzę. - Twoi rodzice zgodzili się, żebyś się szkoliła. Oficer Darim wszystkim się zajmie. - Madeline otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia, jednak młody mabari szybko je zamknął, liżąc twarz dziewczyny.

\- Fuj! - odepchnęła psa ze swojej twarzy i się wytarła. Mabari jednak nie poczuł się obrażony. Skakał wesoło koło młodej Couslandki, która właśnie zaczynała rozumieć, co się stało. - Będę walczyć? Nauczę sie tego wszystkiego o czym mówił oficer Darim? Będę jak bohaterowie legend? - Vadon potakiwał cały czas.

\- Wszystko zależy od ciebie. Warunek był jeden - masz dalej zajmować się sprawami związanymi z dworem. Retoryka, etykieta i te inne, rozumiesz?

\- Tak! To niesamowite. - wytarmosiła głowę psa ze szcześcia. Ten jednak wciąż był zadowolony.

\- Także pies jest już twój. Widzę, że się dogadaliście. Wiesz jak mu dasz na imię?

\- Davon. Będzie pasować. - Vando uśmiechnął się tylko dumnie. Miło, że to docenia, pomyślał.


	2. Pierwszy raz na zamku

_5 lat później_

Zamek przytłaczał swoim ogromem. Poprzedni nawet w połowie go nie przypominał. Tamten miał raczej funkcję reprezentacyjną, ten obronną. Wysokie, potężne mury sprawiały wrażenie niezniszczalnych, brama odstraszała podróżnych, masa wartowników na blankach tym bardziej. Zamek należał do tych, których praktycznie nie da się zdobyć. Ta konstrukcja nigdy nie upadnie, pomyślał Gilmore.

Na zamku teryna Wysokoża można było się zgubić. Jednak mimo groźnie wyglądających wartowników, każdy napotkany w środku człowiek czy elf, był uprzejmy i pomocny. Chętnie wskazywali młodemu giermkowi drogę, co było niezwykle odmienne od tego, gdy żył w Amarancie. Cieszył się na myśl o służeniu u sir Juana. Słyszał o nim wiele historii, które zapierały dech w piersi - sam chciał kiedyś być takim rycerzem. Człowiek, u którego służył wcześniej zginął w sposób wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny. Upił się w karczmie w Denerim, po czym wdał w bójkę z kilkoma chłystkami. Został źle zapamiętany. Gilmore również czuł wstyd, ale arl Howe, w zamian za długą i wierną pracę chłopaka, postanowił wysłać go pod skrzydła kogoś mniej nieobliczalnego, sira Juana, który stacjonował w Wysokożu - arlacie dobrego przyjaciela Howe'a, Bryce'a Couslanda. Cieszył się na wyjazd.

Teraz zaczęły jednak targać nim wątpliwości. Popatrzył na to, jak ćwiczą tutejsi gwardziści, na to jak ciężkie i zdyscyplinowane były ich treningi. A byli to tylko gwardziści. Jak musiało to wyglądać u żołnierzy? Albo rycerzy? Gilmore przełknął głośno ślinę, na samą myśl o tym jakie trudne będą dla niego najbliższe lata. Pocieszało go przynajmniej to, że pewnego dnia będzie fantastycznym rycerzem, honorowym i chwalonym przez wszystkich. Zwyczajnie nie mógł się doczekać.

Ale przedtem czekało go spotkanie z arlem Wysokoża. Chłopak właśnie zmierzał do Sali Głównej, gdzie miał poznać znamienitego Bryce'a Couslanda i sir Juana. Czuł pot na czole. Cały drżał. Nie czuł się pewnie. Gdy go zobaczą, całkiem zmieni się życie Gilmore'a. A może uciec? zapytał sam siebie w duchu. Wtedy coś wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Był to wielki, zaśliniony ogar mabari, który przygniatał go swoim cielskiem. Polizał go po twarzy, na co giermek się obruszył.

\- Davon, ty durniu! - krzyknęła jakaś dziewczyna do psa, po czym zdjęła go z chłopaka. Spojrzała psu w oczy. - Ile razy ci mówiłam! Nie każdy lubi się bawić, a zwłaszcza, gdy cię nie zna! Spróbuj najpierw kogoś poznać, a nie od razu go liżesz. - wtedy pies wesoło szczeknął i polizał dziewczynę po twarzy. - Heeeej! - wytarła się - Nie na pierwszej randce. - powiedziała, po czym pacneła zwierzaka w ucho i puściła oczko. Wstała od psa i pomogła giermkowi wstać.

Była od niego pare lat młodsza, ubrana była w brzydką szarą sukienkędo kolan i brązowe kozaki. Na twarzy była bardzo brudna i zaczerwieniona, jak po ciężkim wysiłku. Mimo niechlujnego wyglądu, wydała mu się atrakcyjna. Gęste blond włosy miała związane na plecach w warkocza, niespotykanie niebieskie oczy okalone długimi rzęsami a usta naturalnie mocno różowe. Rysy twarzy choć nieco dziecięce, sprawiały, że dziewczyna wydawała się bardzo wyniosła. Stała naprzeciw niego wyprostowana i patrzyła mu głęboko w oczy.

\- Nie widziałam cię wcześniej. Kim jesteś? - zapytała niby od niechcenia.

\- Przyjechałem tu, by być giermkiem sir Juana. To podobnież wspaniały rycerz. - odpowiedział z szacunkiem. Chociaż dziewczyna nie wyglądała na wysoko postawioną, to mogła dużo gadać, a on nie chciał podpaść pierwszego dnia. Sama mogła być giermkiem - dziewczęta, które się tym zajmowały wyglądały podobnie. Poza tym ten mabari był najpewniej jej, a w Fereldenie takiego kompana nie dostaje się bez powodu.

\- Aha. - odchrząknęła. - To dupek. Ostatnio wkurzył się na Devona, że lata po zamku bez opieki. - Gilmore spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. To brak szacunku z jej strony do tego rycerza jak i właściciela zamku. Kim ona była?

\- Mieszkasz tu? - zagadnął, żeby nie ciągnąć tematu.

\- No.

\- Zechcesz mi pokazać, gdzie jest Wielka Sala? - poprosił. Dziewczyna się skrzywiła, spojrzała na swojego psa. Gdy zwierzak wesoło zaszczekał, wywróciła oczami i pokiwała głową.

\- Po pierwsze, idziesz w złym kierunku. Wielka Sala jest zupełnie gdzie indziej. Po drugiej stronie zamku, jeśli mam być szczera.

\- Aha. Dopiero przyjechałem, gubię się. - ruszył za nią przez długi, prosty korytarz.

\- To mały zamek.

\- Większy niż mój ostatni.

\- Gdzie?

\- Amarant. - na dźwięk tych słów, dziewczyna się wzdrygnęła.

\- Howe to dupek. - wyjaśniła, po czym skręciła w prawo.

\- Dla ciebie każdy jest dupkiem? - zagaił. Przewodniczka zaśmiała się pod nosem.

\- Tylko niektórzy. - uściśliła. Skręciła ponownie, po czym zmieniła temat. - Ile masz lat?

\- Szesnaście. A ty?

\- Mniej.

\- Czyli?

\- Damy się nie pyta o wiek. - prychnęła.

\- Jaka tam z ciebie dama. - skomentował ironicznie.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się. - ucięła, po czym ponownie zmieniła kierunek. - Dwanaście.

\- To nie takie trudne.

\- Aha.

\- Co?

\- Jak się nazywasz?

\- Gilmore. - w chwili, gdy to powiedział, dziewczyna stanęła przed wielkimi drzwiami dwuskrzydłowymi. Spojrzała na nie, a potem na Gilmore'a. Wyglądała, jakby mu współczuła.

\- To tu. - oznajmiła.

\- A ty jak się nazywasz?

\- Madie. Powodzenia na służbie u sir Gbura, przyda ci się. - po czym odeszła, a za nią wiernie kroczył pies. Ani ludzie, ani elfy nie zwracały na nią szczególnej uwagi. Była jak dziwna, ale bezpeiczna mieszkanka zamku, do której każdy się przyzwyczaił. "Madie" powtórzył.

Spojrzał raz jeszcze na drzwi. Za nimi czekała jego przyszłość. Otworzył je.

Przy kominku, stało dwóch, rosłych mężczyzn. Obaj zaczynający siwieć, jednak czuło się od nich, że nie czują się starzy. Stali prosto, ale luźno. Rozmawiali o czymś cicho. Jeden był w brązowo-czerwonym odzieniu, jaki nosi zwykle fereldeńska szlachta, miał proste włosy sięgające trochę za uszy, duże szaroniebieskie oczy i miękkie rysy. Gilmore obstawiał, że to Bryce Cousland. Człowiek obok miał zbroję z herbem Wysokoża, przy pasie wisiał długi miecz, twarz miał przeoraną licznymi bliznami i zmarszczkami. Długi nos wyglądał jak u kruka, natomiast oczy miał ciasne jak szparki. Sir Juan? Obaj budzili zaufanie. Arl zauważył, że chłopak wszedł do sali. Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco i zaprosił go skinieniem ręki.

\- Arl Howe mówił, że biorąc cię pod swoje skrzydła, na pewno nie pożałuję. - powiedział na wstępie sir Juan. - Mało w tym kraju porządnych ludzi, a słyszałem, że ty taki jesteś. - Gilmore przełknął głośno ślinę, po czym skinął głową.

\- Tak, mój panie. Znaczy staram się, jak mogę, wykonuję swoje obowiązki najlepiej jak umiem. To wszytko. - obaj się zaśmiali.

\- Chłopcze, każdy tak mówi, gdy słyszy komplementy. To tak zwana skromność. Dobra cecha. - rzekł uśmiechnięty sir Juan.

\- Brakuje jej moim dzieciom. - skomentował arl. Rycerz obok, kiwnął głową. - W każdym razie, jestem bardzo rad, że będziesz teraz stacjonował tutaj. Z tego co wiem, długo giermkiem nie będziesz. Pare lat najwyżej.

\- Bardzo chciałbym być kiedyś takim rycerzem, jak sir Juan. To zaszczyt służyć właśnie...

\- Przestań słodzić, dzieciaku! To nie Amarant, tu da się żyć bez lizania dupy każdemu z osobna. Nie jestem Howe'em. - zirytował się rycerz. Bryce Cousland popatrzył na niego z dezaprobatą.

\- Przyjacielu, wiem, że nie pałasz do tego rodu miłością, ale proszę, zachowaj te uwagi dla siebie. Przynajmniej na razie. On nie musi słyszeć o wszystkim. - rzekł arl do rycerza surowo. Gilmore nie wiedział o co chodziło, ale pewnie miało to związek z czymś, o czym rozmawiali zanim przyszedł.

\- Spokojnie, umiem milczeć. Poza tym sam nie przepadam za Howe'ami. - powiedział, na co sir Juan zrobił do stojącego obok szlachcica minę w stylu "Widzisz?". Cousland wyglądał na skonsternowanego.

\- Ile się dowiedziałeś zanim cię wyrzucili? - giermek poczuł, że jego policzki płoną. Nie sądził, że wiedzieli. Miał nadzieje, że nikt nie wiedział.

\- Niewiele. Tylko kilka wpadek na Orlezjańskim dworze. Gra nie jest czymś, co Rendonowi Howe'owi wychodzi.

\- Mało któremu Fereldeńczykowi. - skomentował sir Juan. - Tyle to wiemy. Słyszałeś o jego dzieciach?

\- Nie.

\- Więc lepiej niech tak zostanie. - dodał Cousland, wtedy Gilmore zrozumiał, że nie może pytać.

Trochę dziwnie się czuł po rozmowie o sprawach z Amarantu. Właściwie nie po rozmowie o tym, co smucił go fakt, że rycerz, któremu obecnie służył, wiedział o porażce chłopaka. Ale postanowił o tym nie myśleć. Dostał od arla zaproszenie na przyjęcie, organizowane przez jego żonę, lady Eleonorę. Wszystko miało mieć charakter czystopolityczny, jednak Bryce Cousland uznał, że to świetna okazja, by giermek poznał kilka osób, w tym jego dzieci. Sir Juan znalazł mu jakieś fikuśne ubranko, tylko po to, by chłopak nie wyróżniał się z tłumu. Czuł się w nim głupio, poza tym wpijało się w wielu miejscach. Ale musiał je nosić.

Słońce zachodziło, a szlachty przybywało. Wielka Sala nie zmieniła swojego wyglądu od czasu, gdy Gilmore widział ją pierwszy raz. Po prostu stoły były zastawione jedzieniem i napitkiem, masa ludzi ze sobą rozmawiała a gwardziści przyglądali się przyjęciu. Zwyczajna uczta, podłoże do rozmów. Norma w Amarancie, tylko tu wydawało się to przyjemniejsze. Ludzie byli dla siebie milsi. A może mu się wydawało?

\- To ty? - usłyszał za plecami. Odwrócił się i zobaczył istną piękność. Tym razem blond włosy miała rozpuszczone tak, aby spadały na ramiona, oczy podkreślone niebieskim cieniem do powiek a kości policzkowe wyeksponowane różem. Fioletowa sukienka była bardzo elegancka, miała długi rękaw i sięgała kostek. Na stopach miała czarne czółenka. W ogóle nie przypominała samej siebie. Nie przypominała dwunastolatki z dziwnym psem, która latała za nim po całym zamku, tylko dojrzałą panienkę, z masą obowiązków i zajęć.

\- Madie. - powiedział niepewnie.

\- Gilmore. - przywitała się, dygając. Z gracją i delikatnie. Jak prawdziwa dama. - Jesteś już giermkiem sir Gbura?

\- Można tak powiedzieć. Co tu robisz? - zapytał.

\- Ładnie wyglądam. - odrzekła z szelmowskim uśmiechem. - Ojciec kazał mi tu przyjść. Razem z Fergusem mieliśmy pogadać z gośćmi na temat tych negocjacji, ale ten gnojek mnie zostawił, bo zobaczył jakąś ładną Orlezjankę. Stwierdziłam, że sama się tym nie będę zajmować.

\- A kim jest twój ojciec? - dziewczyna obejrzała się za siebie i wskazała ręką. Wzrok Gilmore'a powędrował za nią. Pokazywała Bryce'a Couslanda. Giermek się zrobił wielkie oczy. - Jesteś Couslandką?! - Madie kiwnęła głową. - Żartujesz.


	3. Przyjęcie

Gilmore patrzył na nią, jakby była szalona. Może nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że jest córką teryna, a może był zwykłym idiotą. Nie, pomyślała Madie, nie wygląda na idiotę. Sir Gbur nie wziąłby idioty.

\- No jestem. Straszne. Zapewne nie chcesz już ze mną gadać. Pewnie się boisz, że jak mi podpadniesz, to mój ojciec cię zje czy coś. - Gilmore dalej stał ogłupiony. - Spokojnie! Jesteś dla niego zbyt kościsty. - zażartowała, dla rozładowania atmosfery. Giermek się otrząsnął.

\- Nie. Przepraszam. - był zakłopotany. - Po prostu... No zdziwiło mnie to. Ty, córką arla? Trochę dziwne.

\- Bo nie zachowuję się jak dama? - oburzyła się - Znam się na wojaczce tak jak na manierach, czyli dużo lepiej od ciebie! - prychnęła, co rozbawiło chłopaka.

\- To rodzaj wyzwania? - spojrzał hardo na Couslandkę - Przyjmuję. - przez dość długą chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, potem Madie odwróciła się i poszła w stronę drzwi na korytarz. Gilmore ruszył za nią. Dziewczynka znała świetnie miejsce do pokazu swoich umiejętności. Takie, w którym nikt by im nie przeszkadzał.

Nie odzywając się do siebie, dotarli do sali treningowej dla żołnierzy. Gwardzista, stojący przy wejściu nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z wizyty dziewczynki i jej towarzysza. Madie to zauważyła.

\- Spokojnie, nie zamierzam robić ci problemów, że wpuszczasz nas do sali w czasie przyjęcia. - gwardzista odetchnął. - Daj nam dwa sztylety do treningu i... - urwała. Spojrzała na Gilmora. - Właściwie to czym ty walczysz?

\- Mieczem i tarczą. - rzekł dumnie.

\- Jakże nieorginalnie. - skomentowała, co najwyraźniej uraziło chłopaka. - Zatem jeszcze miecz treningowy i tarczę. - gwardzista skinął niepewnie głową, po czym zniknął za drzwiami. Chwilę pózniej wrócił z pożądanym ekwipunkiem.

\- Ale cicho-sza. Jak kto zapyta, czemu nie ma tego w sali, wszystkiego się wyprę i sama będziesz się tłumaczyć. Moja Pani. - dodał.

\- W porządku. Spokojnie. - zapewniła Madeline. - Oddamy jak skończymy, czyli przed końcem przyjęcia. Do tego czasu nikt się raczej nie przyczepi. - gwardzista skinął głową na znak zrozumienia. Dziewczyna wzięła rzeczy i poszła w górę zamku. Tam, za zamkniętymi drzwiami, ukazały się schody.

Dwójka wspięła się po nich na szczyt. Stali na blance. Widok był niezwykły. Zawsze napawał Madie dumą, że urodziła się w Wysokożu, że te ziemie należą do jej rodu. Rzuciła broń do stóp Gilmore'a. Zostawiła sobie sztylety. Chłopak je podniósł, gdy ona zdejmowała buty. Walka w sukience może być problematyczna, pomyślała dziewczynka, jednak szybko odrzyciła tę myśl, bo giermek naprzeciw niej, był gotowy do walki.

\- Wiesz, moja Pani, nigdy nie walczyłem z córką arla, który dawał mi dach nad głową. Nie chcę, żeby mnie nie lubił od początku znajomości. - zakpił wyzywająco.

\- Och, doprawdy, drogi Gimorze, jeżeli myślisz, że ktoś będzie się dziś skarżył arlowi, to ty, że jego jedyna córka tak cię zmiażdżyła. - skontrowała. Gilmore uśmiechał się szeroko przez cały czas. Zakręcił mieczem w powietrzu i ustawił się w pozycji "do ataku". Madie, widziąc to, zeszła do parteru, trzymając oba sztylety tak, jak ją od zawsze uczono - delikatnie, acz pewnie. Giermek patrzył nieco zdziwiony na sposób, w jaki trzymała broń. W prawej dłoni, nóż był wycelowany w przeciwnika, tak jak Stwórca przykazał, jednak broń w lewej, była trzymana ostrzem prawie równolegle do przedramienia. Był to rzadko spotykany sposób walki - dlatego był dobry. Mało kto wiedział, jak się przed nim skutecznie bronić. Potrzebny był instynkt. Miała nadzieję, że Gilmore posiada ten instynkt.

Zachęciła go do ataku ruchem głowy.

Młodzieniec ruszył na nią, tarczę miał przed sobą, miecz trzymał wysoko. Pierwszy cios - niecelny. Madie była zwinna i szybko uciekła przed drewnianym ostrzem. Tak jak przed kilkoma kolejnymi ciosami. Gilmora zaczynało to denerwować.

\- Co to? Pani Cousland, wielka wojownicza, ciągle ucieka przed przeciwnikiem? Walcz lub wracaj na przyjęcie! - szydził. Dziewczynka, choć nie dawała się sprowokować, kolejny cios zgrabnie odparowała w stronę chłopaka i sama jeden wyprowadziła. Drewniany sztylet jednak zderzył się z tarczą. Gilmore odepchnął ją, po czym znów zaatakował. Tarczę miał z boku. Madie zobaczyła okazję - mało honorową, ale pozwalającą jej pokonać przeciwnika. Młodzieniec spychał ją do defensywy, tak długo, aż przyparł ją do ściany. Wycelował broń w gardło dziewczyny, myśląc, że ją bez problemu pokona. Couslandka zablokowała cios, tuż przed momentem krytycznym. Giermek był jednak silniejszy.

\- Chyba cię pokonałem, moja Pani. - uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Madie jednak nic sobie z tego nie zrobiła. Patrzyła mu przez chwilę w oczy, po czym zerknęła w dół. Chłopak spojrzał tam, gdzie ona. Przy brzuchu miał drugie ostrze dziewczyny. Gdyby to była prawdzwa walka, jeden ruch wystarczył, by już by nie żył. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego.

\- Jeden-zero. - powiedziała wesoło dziewczynka, po czym napastnik się odsunął. Obróciła sztylety w dłoniach i sama zaatakowała. Cięła szybko i bezlitośnie. Gilmore ledwo nadążał, żeby się obronić, a co dopiero skontrować czy wyprowadzić atak samemu. Proste ataki jednak nie były dostatecznie skuteczne, jak dla dziewczynki. Chciała go powalić, pokazać, że jest lepszą wojowniczką. Cofnęła się, dając Gilmore'owi szansę na atak. Chłopak zamachnął się, chociaż miał przed sobą tarczę, to mała Couslandka widziała inną lukę w jego obronie. Madie gładko skontrowała - jej lewe ostrze przejechało po mieczu napastnika, zrobiła piruet i przyłożyła prawy sztylet do jego karku.

\- Dwa-zero. - rzekła z triumfem. - Czyżbyś właśnie dostawał łomot od dziewczynki? - Gilmore miał na twarzy brzydki grymas. Nie wyglądał na szczególnie zadowolonego. Dziewczynkę bardzo to bawiło. Była pewna swojej wygranej. Zbyt pewna.

Teraz to się policzymy, rzekł w myślach Gilmore.

Wiedział, jakie błędy robi i wiedział, jak Madeline chce je wykorzystać. Prawda - byłby już dwukrotnie martwy, czuł się jak idiota, zaczynał się męczyć, ale nie mógł się poddać. Musiał jej pokazać, że jest lepszy. Szybko natarł. Prawie nie zdążyła zareagować na tak nagły atak, jednak w porę odskoczyła. To był jej atut - była szybka i zwinna, ale gorzej okazało się z siłą. Giermek był dużo silniejszy, co nie zdziwiłoby nikogo, jednak w walce, trzeba wykorzystywać wszystkie możliwości. Uderzył ją tarczą, tak mocno, że się zachwiała. Przez moment była oszołomiona, co chłopak wykorzystał i przystawił jej miecz do brzucha.

\- Dwa-jeden. - powiedział i się odsunął. Tym razem Madie zaczęła. Poruszała się nieco szybciej niż wcześniej, jednak ciosy były mniej dokładne, łatwiej było je odbijać. Jeden sparował, tak, że uniósł obie jej dłonie w górę, a swój miecz przystawił do jej gardła.

\- Dwa-dwa. - cieszył się. Madeline wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. - Uważaj, złość piękności szkodzi. - zakpił.

\- Nie prowokuj mnie. - ostrzegła go. - Ostatnia walka. Kto wygra, jest lepszym wojownikiem, proste. - Gilmore kiwnął głową. Skup się, pomyślał. Ona może mieć asa w rękawie.

Stali naprzeciw siebie, mieli niewzruszone twarze, nie zdradzali emocji. Patrzyli na siebie, próbując przewidzieć kolejny ruch przeciwnika. Nagle drewniany nóż poleciał w stronę głowy Gilmore'a. Ledwo udało mu się zasłonić tarczą, jednak wtedy na moment stracił Couslandkę z oczu. Opuścił gardę i na oślep zamachnął się mieczem. Dziewczyna zrobiła przewrót, złapała swój sztylet i próbowała zaatakować z flanki. Giermek na szczęście to zauważył i uniknął kończącego ciosu. Próbował ciąć ją w brzuch, jednak zgrabnie odskoczyła. Przez chwilę łapali oddech, potem Madeline szybko zaatakowała. Gilmore sądził, że ten atak będzie wyglądał tak jak poprzedni - szybki i niecelny - ale się myslił. Ostrza wręcz tańczyły w jej dłoniach, spychały go do defensywy. O ironio, żeby dwa nożyki złamały mężczyznę z tarczą i mieczem? Jakimś sposobem, Madie wytrąciła giermkowi miecz kopniakiem. Została mu tylko tarcza. A no co mi teraz tarcza? pomyślał, po czym odrzucił ją. Stał nieuzbrojony, na co Couslandka nie zwracała uwagi. Powoli się do niego zbliżała, sztylety miała gotowe do ataku. Zamachnęła się do ciosu i... Gilmore po prostu złapał ją za nadgarstki.

\- Hej! Puszczaj! - warknęła, gdy jeden z noży upadł, a drugi był skierowany w jej gardło.

\- Widzisz, moja Pani. Tak to jest, gdy małe dziewczynki próbują walczyć z większy... - urwał, gdy Madeline kopnęła go w krocze. Natychmiast ją puścił i upadł na ziemię. Dziewczynka patrzyła z dezaprobatą na giermka.

\- Och przestań! Co my robimy?! Nie tutaj! - cios nie nadszedł, bo Couslandka zaczęła nasłuchiwać.

\- Słyszałeś? - zapytała.

\- Proszę cię! - ktoś się lubieżnie śmiał.

\- Może jacyś szlachcice poszli... No wiesz. - jęknął w końcu, gdy ból stał się "znośny". - Romanse.

\- Fergusie! - krzyknęła jakaś kobieta z obcym akcentem. Madeline wyglądała na oburzoną.

\- Ten gnojek uwodzi sobie jakąś Antivankę! - warknęła, rzucając na ziemie jedyny sztylet. Przynajmniej zapomniała o walce, pomyślał Gilmore. Powoli wstał, gdy dziewczynka szukała źródła głosów. - Balkon. Łatwo się tam dostać. - powiedziała, po czym skoczyła z blanki, miękko lądując na wystającym poniżej z muru daszku. - Idziesz czy zostajesz? - zapytała półgłosem. Giermek również zeskoczył.

\- Och Fergusie, nie powinniśmy tak tutaj... - szeptała czarnowłosa Antivanka, jednak Fergus nic sobie nie robił z jej słów. Namiętnie ją całował, sądził, że nikt ich nie widzi, że nikt się nie dowie.

\- Czy ja wiem, bracie? Matka od zawsze mówiła, żebyś nie lekceważył słów kobiety. - rzekła spokojnie Madeline, stojąc na daszku obok balkonu. Jej brat, jak oparzony, oderwał się od swojej ukochanej. Spojrzał w błękitne oczy siostry, które płonęły gniewem.

\- Ehem. Madie. To... To nie jest to co myślisz. - próbował się tłumaczyć.

\- Bardziej orginalnie się nie dało. - zakpiła młodsza z obecnych kobiet. - Czyli to nie jest twoja zagraniczna kochanka, z którą obściskujesz się na balkonie? - udawała niewzruszoną.

\- No dobra, to to co myślisz. Z tym, że między mną, a Orenią jest coś niezwykłego. Kocham ją. - wyznał.

\- Ha! A ile ją już znasz? Wyznawanie miłości na pierwszym spotkaniu jest trochę przereklamowane, nie sądzisz?

\- Rok. - powiedział nieśmiało. Madeline otworzyła ze zdziwnienia usta. - Matka nie kazała ci o tym mówić. To miało być planowane małżeństwo. Kto by pomyślał, że naprawdę się w sobie zakochamy. - mówiąc to, złapał Orenię za rękę i się do niej uśmiechnął. - Wkrótce nasz ślub.

\- A ja kiedy się miałam dowiedzieć? W momencie, gdy zapytam "Czemu znów ubieram sukienkę? Och, to na ślub twojego brata." Dzięki, bracie, doceniam. - rzekła i przeskoczyła z daszku na balkon. Spojrzała mu w oczy i weszła do zamku. Fergus najpewniej czuł się jak idiota, jednak szybko otrzeźwiał i zwrócił uwagę na Gilmore'a.

\- Ty jesteś tym giermkiem sir Gbura? - to musi być popularne przezwisko, stwierdził Gilmore, ale zachował to dla siebie, kiwnął tylko głową. - Dobrze, a czemu byłeś z nią? - ile ta dziewczyna miała tajemnic? Może dzieliła się z bratem wszystkim, a może go odtrącała. Jednak musiał wybrać jakąś opcję.

\- Testowała moje umiejętności szermiercze. - Fergus prychnął ze śmiechu.

\- Przegrałeś, nie? - giermek czuł się głupio, że brat Madie od razu to sugerował, ale miał rację. Przegrał z trzy lata młodszą dziewczyną. - Zdolna jest, nie przejmuj się. Wybacz jednak, że nie chcę pogawędzić dłużej, ale muszę porozmawiać z moją młodszą siostrą na pewne tematy. Byłbyś tak dobry i odprowadził Orenię na przyjęcie?

\- Ale... - Orenia chciała oponować, jednak Fergus gestem zakończył rozmowę i wyszedł. Kiedyś będzie w niego dobry władca, pomyślał Gilmore, jednak i to zachował dla siebie. Przeskoczył na balkon, skłonił się Oreni i odprowadził ją.

Madeline spojrzała w lustro. Sukienka była brudna i w kilku miejscach podarta, włosy miała potargane, makijaż rozmazany, no i gdzieś zgubiła buty. I broń do treningu. Już po niej. Ale nie to ją tak męczyło. Dlaczego Fergus jej nie powiedział? Przecież to jej rodzony brat. Przeszli razem wszystko. Jak on mógł jej to zrobić, zataić, że matka zaaranżowała mu małżeństwo, a on i tak zakochał się w swej przyszłej żonie. Jeszcze jedno nie dawało jej spokoju. Skoro Fergusowi ustalili żonę, to z nią będzie podobnie. Zostanie żoną kogoś wpływowego, a znając jej szczęście, nie będzie to tak, jak między jej bratem i tą całą Orenią.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

\- Proszę. - rzekła. Zza drzwi wyłonił się Fergus. Wyglądał jak pies, na którego ktoś nakrzyczał, bo zrobił coś źle.

\- Wyglądasz strasznie. Może ci jakoś pomóc? - zaproponował. Madie westchnęła.

\- Znajdź jakąś sukienkę i buty, w miarę podobne do tego, co mam. Może matka nie zauważy. - starszy brat posłusznie podszedł do szafy i zaczął szukać zestawu, gdy Madeline zaczęła rozczesywać włosy.

\- Przepraszam. - zaczął. - Nie powinieniem był tego ukrywać. Jesteś dla mnie ważna, ale trochę się bałem jak zareagujesz. A im bardziej to odkładałem, tym bardziej bałem się twojej reakcji. - mówił szczerze, szczerze żałował. - Kocham cię siostrzyczko, głupio się teraz czuję. - wstał od szafy i podał jej sukienkę, gdy ona przywróciła włosy do akceptowalnego przez społeczeństwo stanu.

\- Zrobiło mi się przykro i tyle. Bo od kiedy słuchasz zakazów matki? Ale w porządku. Bardziej mnie martwi, że to aranżowane małżeństwo. Bo ja pewnie też tak będę mieć. - Fergus chwilę rozważał te słowa, potem wstał i przyniósł czarne czółenka.

\- Wiesz, masz jeszcze dużo czasu, a na dworze jest dużo dobrych ludzi. Jeżeli zakochasz się w jakimś szlachcicu to matka i ojciec spojrzą na to przychylnie, ja zbyt długo zwlekałem, ale ty nie zrobisz tego błędu, przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. - Madie przetrawiła co powiedział i zrozumiała. Ktoś szlachetnie urodzony, ale to i tak jakiś wybór. Ubrała sukienkę i buty, po czym gotowa, podeszła do drzwi.

\- To co? Ty wracasz do swojej ukochanej, a ja idę szukać męża? - powiedziała zadziornie, wtedy jej brat się zaśmiał i udał z nią do sali. Przyjęcie było udane. Negocjacje zakończyły się powodzeniem. A Gilmore bardzo się ucieszył, że rodzeństwo się pogodziło i Madie wróciła. Rozmawiali we dwoje całą noc.


	4. Schadzka

_4 lata później_

Oczyszczanie tak poszarpanej rany okazało się dla Fergusa większym wyzwaniem niż myślał. Dłoń siostry była cała poszarpana, z masy drobnych rozcięć płynęła krew, miejscami odchodziły płaty skóry. Dziewczyna syczała z bólu za każdym razem, gdy starszy brat obmywał jeszcze ubłoconą ranę wodą.

\- Jesteś ofiarą. - powiedział jej, gdy chciała wyszarpać swoją rękę. Bo była ofiarą. Nigdy, wchodząc na budynek czy drzewo nic sobie nie zrobiła, a dzisiaj? Potknęła się na schodach i upadła w wielką kałużę błota, przy czym próbując zamortyzować upadek, wylądowała na lewej dłoni, co doprowadziło do obecnej sytuacji. Fergus był przy tym i wiedział równie dobrze jak Madie, że matka bardzo się zdenerwuje, jeżeli się dowie o nieporadności córki. A dowiedziałaby się na pewno, gdyby dziewczyna poszła do medyka z zamku. Więc Fergus postanowił wyświadczyć jej przysługę. Po odpowiednio długiej chwili śmiechu, kiedy ujrzał leżącą w błocie siostrę, udał się z nią po bandaż i wiadro z wodą, żeby jej pomóc.

Madie niespecjalnie przejmowała się raną czy bólem, ale sączącą się krew i rozszarpaną skórę łatwo było zauważyć, a wykrycie było ostatnim, czego młoda Couslandka chciała. Żadko się przejmowała obrażeniami. Parę lat temu nawet nie zauważyła, że złamała piszczel. Po kilku tygodniach, gdy zaczęła mieć problem z chodzeniam, poszła do medyka, a ten stwierdził, że kość się źle zrosła. Pamiętał krzyk siostry, podczas łamania jej na nowo kości. Nieprzyjemne wspomnienie. Teraz nauczyła się zwracać uwagę na to, czy wszystko jest w porządku, a najdrobniejszy uszczerbek analizowała i uczyła się sama coś z nim robić. Gorzej, gdy nie potrafiła. Wtedy już chowała dumę i szukała pomocy. Dziś pewnie dałaby sobie radę sama, ale darowanemu koniowi w zęby się nie zagląda, pomoc Fergusa była znacząca nie dlatego, że jej potrzebowała, tylko chciała spędzić trochę czasu z przygotowującym się do ślubu bratem, którego ostatnio, prawie w ogóle nie widywała.

\- Ja jestem ofiarą? Ja? To ty się żenisz, ofiaro. - burknęła niezadowolona. Młody mężczyzna wyjął bandaż i zaczął oplatać nim dłoń siostry. Pokręcił w odpowiedzi głową, wiedząc, o co miała pretensje.

\- Przepraszam, że ostatnio się nie widujemy. - Madie na te słowa złagodniała. Jej spojrzenie było bardziej smutne niż chłodne. Nie zdziwił się. Było mu naprawdę przykro, że nie spotyka się z nią tak często, jak w przeszłości.

\- Taa... W końcu tak to będzie wyglądać. Ty już się żenisz, a mnie, zaraza, znajdą męża w przeciągu najbliższych lat. - stwierdziła. Pierwszy raz mówiła o zamęściu w tak spokojny sposób, może pogodziła się z tym, że taki już jej los.

\- Wiesz... Nie będą cię przyciskać, do... Ja wiem, może jeszcze z sześć-siedem lat. Potem może być problem, ale do tego czasu jest szansa, że faktycznie sobie kogoś znajdziesz. - pocieszał ją. Niestety prawda była taka, że go nie przyciskali tylko dlatego, że poznał Orenię mając siedemnaście lat, czyli prawie tyle, ile Madie w tej chwili. Nie zostało jej wiele czasu.

\- Nie znoszę tych szlachciców. "Och, jestem taki cudowny, mam zamki, poddanych i zero charakteru. Podziwiaj mnie.". Błagam. Miałeś szczęście z tą Orenią, chociaż ja za nią nie przepadam. Obstawiam, że jest dobra w łóżku. - Fergus się wzdrygnął. Madeline nigdy nie miała zachamowań względem tego, co mówiła, zwłaszcza do niego, jednak poczuł się speszony.

\- Jesteś okropna.

\- Dziękuję. - rzekła, wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Jeżeli nie lubisz szlachciców, możesz pomyśleć o rycerzu. Od biedy mogłabyś za takiego wyjść. - doradził. Fakt, że Madie bardzo podziwiała rycerzy. Jej najlepszy przyjaciel od niedawna nim był. Każdy wydawał jej się kimś wyjątkowym.

\- W sumie... - zastanowiła się. Wstała od brata, podziękowała za obandażowanie dłoni oraz za rozmowę, objęła go na odchodne i poszła. Fergus to wiedział - była dziwna. Ale co miał poradzić? Dziś kończyła szesnaście lat, a nastolatki takie były.

\- Madeline Cousland! - usłyszała za plecami. Gdy się odwróciła, zobaczyła twarz Gilmore'a. Sir Gilmora. Został pasowany na rycerza całkiem niedawno i od tamtej pory nie mieli okazji do rozmowy. Madie tylko przy tym była, pogratulowała mu i... na tym się skończyło. Ich obowiązki dawały im coraz mniej wolnego czasu. Poza tym nadchodziły szesnaste urodziny młodej Couslandki, a to oznaczało masę przygotowań. Głupich, cholernych przygotowań, gdzie matka ciągle zabraniała jej ćwiczyć walkę mieczem i znów robiła to potajemnie. Już nie była to niewinna zabawa tylko poważna sprawa. Ojca cieszyło, że Madie chce być jak Fergus, jednak matka nie chciała tracić kolejnego dziecka na rzecz wojen. Z jednej strony między Fereldenem i Orlais panował pokój, z drugie, napięcia istniały, co przerażało Eleonorę. Perspektywa wojny cały czas była, więc jeden sygnał oznaczałby odejście Fegusa. Bez potomka. Madeline odgoniła myśli i uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela.

\- Sir Gilmorze, czy to możliwe byś wreszcie znalazł czas dla prostych dziewek? Niesamowite. - zażartowała z niego. Gilmore się zaśmiał, był jedną z niewielu osób, które lubiły jej wredny i sarkastyczny humor.

\- Służę twojemu ojcu, pani. Mam bardzo niewiele czasu na kobiety. - rzekł ze śmiertelną powagą, na co Madie nie wytrzymała i wybuchła śmiechem. Gilmore wydał się być pocieszony jej zachowaniem i wziął ją w ramiona. - Tęskniłem. - powiedział cicho, jednak młoda Couslandka szybko wyplątała się z jego objęć, nieco zdenerwowana.

\- Nie tutaj. - szepnęła. Widząc jego niezadowoloną minę, skinęła głową na bibliotekę i tam właśnie ruszyła. Jej przyjaciel, nie zadając pytań, również się tam udał.

W bibliotece rzadko ktokolwiek bywał. Ktokolwiek szkodliwy. Aldus - nauczyciel - jeżeli akurat nie miał lekcji, był zawsze tak zaczytany, że nie zwracał uwagi na to co się dzieje. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby oblężono zamek, on by tego nie zauważył, aż do chwili, gdy go dorwą. Czyli trochę późno. Madie wiedziała, kiedy ma lekcje, a wtedy, właśnie ich nie miał. Cicho otworzyła drzwi do pomieszczenia i niczym cień, przemknęła do najgłębszego kąta biblioteki, gdzie zwykli się spotykać z Gilmore'em. Rycerz dołączył do niej, nieco zagubiony, jak zawsze zresztą, gdy miał świadomość robienia czegoś zakazanego. Jednak czy to było zakazane? Fergus mówił, że mogłaby wyjść za rycerza, ale jednak, gdyby ktoś się o nich dowiedział, mogłoby pojawić się bardzo dużo pytań. Lub matka zaczęłaby naciskać, a tego nie chciała tym bardziej. Poza tym nie to co łączyło ją i Gilmore'a było raczej zabawą niż czymś poważnym. Nigdy nie wiedziała, co myśleć o swoim i jego uczuciu. Wewnętrzną rozterkę przerwał pocałunek rycerza. Najpierw delikatny, nieśmiały, lecz po chwili namiętny i pewny. Nietrudno było zauważyć, że tęsknił. Madie z przyjemnością go odwzajemniła. Nie widzieli się tyle czasu - też tęskniła. Po dłuższej chwili, kiedy odsunął się od jej ust, spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy i westchnął.

\- Dwa miesiące. - powiedziała. Dokładnie tyle czasu nie mieli momentu dla siebie, jeżeli się widzieli, to było to zbyt oficjalne. Nie miała mu tego za złe, jednak chwile samotności czasem ją dobijały.

\- Przepraszam. - Gilmore czuł się winny. Chciał przy niej być, chciał spędzać z nią czas, a ona chciała spędzać czas z nim. Wróciła niepewność. Czy to zabawa, czy coś poważnego? Madie ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i złożyła na niej pocałunek. Uśmiechała się pokrzepiająco, jakby mówiąc: "Nie ma sprawy". Gilmore głęboko odetchnął. Nie miała pojęcia co powiedzieć, po prostu cieszyła się z jego obecności.


	5. Tajemnica Fergusa

_Rok później_

Madie nie mogła uwierzyć w to co w tajemnicy oznajmił jej brat. Orenia, która siedziała obok siedziała obok niego, nieco zatrwożona, ale dziwnie promienna. Fergus mocno ściskał dłoń ukochanej, czekając na reakcję siostry.

\- Mój pobożny brat cię... Jak to możliwe, że jesteś w ciąży?! - zwróciła się zdenerwowana w stronę Antivianki. Wstała i przeszła się parę razy po pokoju brata, po czym zaśmiała się szyderczo. - Rodzice was zabiją.

\- Wiemy - odpowiedział jej Cousland, miał skwaszoną minę. - Musisz nam pomóc - poprosił, łapiąc ją za dłoń. Leżący obok pies warknął.

\- Davon, spokój - dziewczyna powiedziała stanowczo do mabari, a ten się uspokoił. - Jak mam wam pomóc?

Orenia wstała.

\- Musisz przekonać swojego ojca, żeby wyprawił ślub w tym samym dniu, kiedy odbywać się będą twoje urodziny. Zyskamy na czasie, nikt się nie dowie, że zaszłam w ciążę przed ślubem. - Madie nie wyglądała na przekonaną. - Proszę, to najkorzystniejsza opcja. Każdy tydzień zwłoki jest coraz bardziej problematyczny. I widoczny. Błagam, Madeline, to... - Fergus uciszył narzeczoną, po czym zwrócił się do siostry.

\- Twoje urodziny, to doskonała okazja, aby rodzice znaleźli ci partnera na caaałe życie. Będziesz w centrum uwagi, będziesz najważniejsza i wszyscy skupią się na tobie - zrobił pauzę. - A jeżeli to będzie również dzień naszego ślubu, ty zejdziesz na drugi plan i matka da ci spokój na jakiś czas.

\- A skąd wiesz, może chcę się już ustatkować? - kłamała, widać to było w jej oczach, poza tym Fergus wiedział coś, co Madie trzymała w sekrecie.

\- Gilmore. - Oczy dziewczyny zrobiły się duże. Pamiętała, jak raz starszy brat złapał ich w zbrojowni, ale miała nadzieję, że zapomniał. - Matka byłaby niepocieszona, gdyby...

\- Zamknij się już! - warknęła. - Dobra, porozmawiam z ojcem.

Para odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Robię to tylko z miłości do ciebie, bracie - rzekła słodkim głosikiem, po czym wstała z fotela, skinęła psu, aby za nią podążał i wyszła.

* * *

Madie miała nadzieję, że szczęście jej dopisze i znajdzie ojca w jego gabinecie. Davon wesoło maszerował obok niej. Strażnicy wokół uprzejmie ją witali. Po drodze do pokoju Bryce'a Couslanda była sala treningowa, z której słychać było walkę i krzyk oficera Darina. Dziewczyna szeroko się uśmiechnęła. Wrócił! Parę lat temu przeniesiono go do stolicy, Madeline nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale tęskniła za swoim nauczycielem. Jak dotąd ćwiczyła z innymi strażnikami pod okiem różnych ludzi lub sam na sam z Gilmore'em. To nie było to samo co z Darinem. Kazała psu zaczekać na nią przed salą, po czym bez wachania do niej weszła.

Oficer Darin patrzył z dezaprobatą na okładających się żołdaków, co jakiś czas mówiąc im co mają robić.

\- Witamy na starych śmieciach, oficerze Darinie! - powiedziała wyprostowana Couslandka. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią i się szeroko uśmiechnął. - Kopę lat.

\- No no, ale żeś wyrosła. Ostatni raz widziałem cię jak brałem do Denerim tego dzieciaka. Nie tego rudego, tego...

\- Jacoba - dokończyła.

\- Właśnie! Jacob. Biedaka zabili w jakimś zaułku na targu. - Dziewczyna się wzdrygnęła. - Ale co ja ci będę opowiadał. Pięknie wyglądasz, niedługo za mąż, czy może przyciśniesz brata z zostaniem ojcem, a potem zajmiesz jego miejsce w armii? - zaśmiał się. Ona również na myśl o całej tej ironii.

\- Prędzej do niego dołączę, bo nie wygląda na kogoś, kto porzuci wojaczkę dla rodziny. - Darin westchnął.

\- Taa, Fergus... Widziałem go dziś, ładna ta jego narzeczona, ale Antivanka? Kiedy pierwszy raz o tym usłyszałem, myślałem, że to żart, a tu proszę, już ślub planują. Orientujesz się kiedy?

\- Miesiąc lub coś koło tego. - odrzekła, po czym młody, pobity strażnik padł im pod nogi. Oficer nie był zadowolony.

\- Co wy robicie?! Głupcy! Jak będziecie się znęcać nad dzieciakami, to strażnikami będziecie jako starcy! Ich trzeba uczyć, a nie sprawiać, by chcieli dezerterować! - beształ. - Wybacz, dziewczyno. Wpadnij kiedy indziej, sprawdzę czy nie próżnowałaś podczas mojej nieobecności. Madeline się uśmiechnęła.

\- Bywaj - rzekła i opuściła salę. Przy drzwiach miał czekać pies, jednak go nie było. O cholera, pomyślała i ruszyła szybko przed siebie. Nikt jeszcze nie krzyczał, że atakuje go bestia, więc była szansa, że nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodził.

* * *

Couslandka zaczęła biec, nawołując imię mabari, ale nigdzie go nie było. Biegłaby dalej, gdyby na kogoś nie wpadła.

\- Witaj, moja pani - rzekł rudowłosy rycerz. - Czy nigdy nie zastanawiałaś się, dlaczego mabari sieją taki postrach wśród ludu?

\- Widziałeś go?! Oberwę, jeżeli znów coś nabroi. - Gilmore poszedł korytarzem do kuchni, po czym otworzył drewniane drzwi, za którymi dwójka elfów, kuląc się w rogu ściany, odganiała psa kijem od miotły.

\- Davon! - krzyknęła. - Co ty wyrabiasz?! - zwierzę, wciąż wesołe, skoczyło na swoją panią, powaliło ją i zaczęło lizać po twarzy. - Złaź ze mnie, grubasie! - zepchnęła go i mabari posmutniał. - Masz tak więcej nie uciekać! A tym bardziej nie wchodzić do kuchni! - Davon zwiesił łeb w przepraszającym geście, Madeline westchnęła. - Przepraszam, myślałam, że nie ucieknie tym razem. - elfy się uspokoiły, a oni szybko opuścili kuchnię, bojąc się, że stara Niania ich zobaczy.

Dotarli we trójkę do rzadko uczęszczanej części korytarza. Gilmore założył ręce na piersi i popatrzył karcąco na dziewczynę, która na ten widok zaczęła się rozpaczliwie śmiać.

\- Ale śmieszne, jakby Niania cię złapała, to powiedziałaby twojej matce, a ty byś miała przesrane. - Madie jednak cały czas się śmiała, dłuższą chwile trwało, nim się uspokoiła.

\- Davon, nie rób tego więcej, bo cię wykastruję. - Pies zaskomlał, a Couslandka odwróciła się do rycerza. Objęła go za szyję i pocałowała w usta. Gilmore przywarł z nią do ściany, jednak gdy usłyszał warczenie mabari, odsunął się.

\- On mnie chyba nie lubi - powiedział sucho, mierząc zwierzę wzrokiem. Madie, która cały czas go obejmowała, była rozbawiona sytuacją. - Ale ty masz to gdzieś. Ten pies mógłby mnie zjeść, a ty byś nic nie zrobiła.

\- Może. - rzekła, podchodząc bliżej. - A może bym cię uratowała - wpiła się w jego usta, a on jedną ręką objął ją w talii, a drugą złapał za pośladek opięty brązowymi spodniami. Mabari nie reagował.

\- Słuchaj - przerwał po chwili. - znów muszę wyjechać.

Dziewczyna od razu go puściła.

\- Jak to znów? - zapytała z wyrzutem. - Niedawno wróciłeś ze Smoczego Szczytu, co teraz?

\- Przepraszam, naprawdę. Wiesz, że to nie ode mnie zależy - próbował ją przekonać, jednak ona zawołała tylko Davona i poszła. Idiota, zbeształ się w myślach.

* * *

Madie dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie, co obiecała zrobić. Porozmawiać z ojcem. Odprowadziła psa do swojego pokoju i kazała mu grzecznie czekać na jej powrót, a sama udała się do jego gabinetu. Teryn Cousland siedział przy swoim biurku, czytając jakiś list. Uśmiechał się, więc prawdopodobnie były to dobre wieści, co oznaczało dobry humor ojca.

\- Witaj, ojcze - powiedziała sympatycznie.

\- Witaj, dziecinko - odparł, nie przestając czytać listu.

\- Dobra wiadomość? - zapytała, chcąc aby zwrócił na nią uwagę. Ojciec chyba to zrozumiał, bo od razu odłożył list i spojrzał na córkę.

\- Naturalnie. Syn arla Howe'a znalazł sobie narzeczoną. Ze ślubem mają jeszcze poczekać, ale mimo wszystko to miła informacja. - Teryn zauważył, że dziewczyny to nie interesuje. - To, dziecinko, powiedz mi. Masz sprawę czy po prostu zatęskniłaś za starym ojcem?

\- Nie takim starym - rzekła uśmiechnięta.

\- Czyli masz sprawę - spochmurniał. - O co chodzi?

\- Właśnie a propos ślubu, kiedy urządzimy wesele Fergusa i Oreni? - Bryce zmarszyczył brwi.

\- Wyjaśnij - Madie wiedziała, że już ją przejrzał, ale dalej siląc się na słodycz, kontynuowała.

\- Widzisz, za miesiąc wypadają moje urodziny, dużo szlachty i rodziny i tak ma przyjechać, więc dlaczego by nie zrobić obu uroczystości jednogo dnia? To ekonomiczne i wygodne.

Bryce pokiwał z dezaprobatą głową.

\- Dlaczego ty to załatwiasz, a nie on? Wiem, że cię poprosił.

\- Bo to moje urodziny i chciał, żebym nie miała pretensji, że zrobił coś nie tak? - ojciec przenikał ją wzrokiem.

\- Orenia jest w ciąży, co? - Madie otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia. Skąd wiedział? - Jeżeli tak, to nie ma innej opcji.

\- Jak się domyśliłeś? Znaczy... - teryn się głośno zaśmiał.

\- To nie było trudne, dziecinko. Zwłaszcza, że twój brat jest równie kiepskim kłamcą, co ty. Naucz się negocjować tak, aby druga strona nie wiedziała dokładnie, co chcesz zrobić, ale się zgodziła.

\- Kiedyś ci dorównam, ojcze. Zobaczysz - dodała. - Powiedz Fergusowi, że wiesz? Wtedy ja oberwę od niego. - Ojciec spojrzał na nią z politowaniem.

\- No dobra. Teraz idź, przekazać mu wieści - Madie objęła go w podziękowaniu i poszła poinformować brata zmianach w terminie ślubu.


	6. Ślub Fergusa i Oreni

Miesiąc później

\- Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną - powiedziała Wielebna. - Możesz pocałować pannę młodą. - Fergus zbliżył się do Oreni i złączył swoje usta z ół padły oklaski. Nie spodziewał się ich, tylko uśmiechnął się do żony i poprowadził ją ku ludziom. Bannowie i arlowie podchodzili do nich, składali gratulacje i prezenty ślubne. Młoda para uprzejmie wszystkim dziękowała, aż podeszła siostra Fergusa.

\- Kocham cię, siostrzyczko - powiedział pan młody i mocno ją wyściskał.

\- Hej! Nie wygnieć mi sukienki, bo matka mnie zamorduje - ostrzegła go. Ubrana była w fioletowo - złote jedwabie z fantazyjnym wzorem na plecach. Gdy ją wypuścił, udała, że wygładza materiał i rzuciła się na nowożeńców. - Wreszcie, no wreszcie! - rzekła uradowana. Orenia głośno się zaśmiała.

\- Spokojnie, rozumiem, że od teraz jesteśmy siostrami? - zapytała słodkim głosem. Madie prychnęła.

\- To będzie miła odmiana od tego śmierdziela - odpowiedziała, teatralnie zatykając nos.

\- Hej! - zdenerwował się Fergus.

\- Nie będę wam zabierać czasu, za mną stoi kolejka ludzi, chcących wam życzyć wszystkiego najlepszego. Ode mnie macie: zdrowia, pomyślości, zdrowych dzieci, wielkiego zamku...

\- Madie - przerwał jej brat.

\- Co?

\- Przestań. - Dziewczyna zachichotała. Nie dała im w tej chwili żadnego prezentu, zrobiła to wcześniej, ofiarowała czas. Uściskała ich jeszcze raz i odeszła.

Gdy Madie złożyła bratu życzenia, zrozumiała, że będzie musiała uporać się ze szlachtą, chcącą złączyć swój ród z Couslandami. Teraz się zacznie, pomyślała.

\- Można prosić? - wykrztusił ktoś za nią. Dziewczyna westchnęła i się obróciła. Zobaczyła chłopaka, wyższego o niecałą głowę, na oko w jej wieku, może rok starszy. Miał rude, kręcone włosy i duży nos. Był dość drobny i szczupły - rodzina najwyraźniej wolała widzieć go na dworze niż w walce. Nie wydał jej się nikim ważnym, więc gdyby odmówiła, nie powinno mieć to konsekwencji.

\- A jeżeli nie można? - zapytała retorycznie. Chłopak zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Widzisz, moja pani... Nasze matki prosiły, bym dotrzymał ci towarzystwa, zatem jeżeli mi odmówisz, to oboje będziemy mieć problem - wziął głęboki wdech. - Błagam, jeden taniec, żeby nas zobaczyły, a potem dam ci spokój - mówiąc to, patrząc na nią oczami zbitego psa.

\- Jeden taniec?

Kiwnął głową.

\- No dobrze. - Młody lord podał jej ramię i wprowadził na parkiet. - Dobra, jeżeli matka mnie zapyta, że niby nie wie, z kim spędzałam wieczór, to wypadałoby wiedzieć jak ci na imię.

\- Dairren - przedstawił się, prowadząc ją w tańcu. - Twoje imię znam, moja pani...

\- Madie - przerwała. - Po prostu Madie. Ciągle słyszę "moja pani". Wolę słyszeć własne imię. - Dairren się uśmiechnął.

\- Madie - powtórzył. - Słyszałem, że całkiem dobrze walczysz... - i w ten sposób jeden taniec przerodził się w kilka. A gdy muzyka przestała grać, kontynuowali rozmowę na balkonie w innym pomieszczeniu.

\- Nie wierzę, że nie umiesz strzelać z łuku! - rzekł zdziwiony Dairren.

\- A ty niby umiesz, chudzielcu? - odpowiedziała, łapiąc go za biceps i krzywiąc się z dezaprobatą. Chłopak lekko się zaczerwienił.

\- Nie rozumiesz, strzelec musi mieć dobre oko. Naciągnąć cięciwę jest łatwo, ale wycelować - to już inna bajka. Powinnaś się nauczyć.

\- U nas nie ma dobrych łuczników - westchnęła.

\- Może ja cię nauczę? - Madie się zainteresowała. - Znaczy nie dziś. Ale następnym razem, może. Widzisz, nasze matki to bliskie przyjaciółki, więc ona często tu przyjeżdza. Też bym mógł. Jeżeli byś chciała, oczywiście - mówił nieco speszony. Madie łobuzersko się uśmiechnęła i zbliżyła do chłopaka. Ich twarze byly centymetry od siebie.

\- Przemyślę to - szepnęła. Ich usta zaczęły się do siebie zbliżać.

\- Madie! - przerwał im cudzy krzyk. Natychmiast się od siebie odsunęli. - Madie... - okazało się, że to był człowiek, którego kompletnie się nie spodziewała.

\- Co ty tu robisz, Gilmore? - zapytała nieco przerażona. Cholera, pomyślała, widział to. - Mówiłeś, że nie dasz rady przyjechać...

\- Mówiłem, że prawdopodobnie nie dam rady przyjechać, ale mi się udało - skierował wzrok na Dairrena, który stał z boku, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. - Przynajmniej się nie nudziłaś - rzekł z zawiścią.

\- Nie powinieneś się dziwić, skoro cały czas cię nie ma - odpowiedziała, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Gilmore wtedy zrozumiał jak się czuła: odrzucona, niechciana, nieważna. Tak jak on się czuł w tej chwili. Spuścił głowę.

\- Ja... Przepraszam... - zaczął cicho. - Przepraszam... Kocham cię, nie chciałem, żebyś cierpiała. - Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, co powiedział. Dziewczyna miała szeroko otwarte oczy.

\- Wybaczcie, to rzeczy, które są waszą prywatną sprawą. Nie powinienem ich słuchać - odezwał się wreszcie Dairren. - Dziękuję za mile spędzony wieczór - zwrócił się do Couslandówny. - Moja pani - i odszedł. Madeline dalej stała skonsternowana, a rycerz, nie wiedząc co zrobić, złapał jej rękę i zaprowadził dziewczynę na parkiet.


	7. Najlepsze przeprosiny

Madeline i Gilmore tańczyli walca. Trzeba było przyznać, że tworzyli piękną parę. Chociaż oficjalnie nic między nimi nie było, Fergus wiedział, że jest inaczej. Widział to w sposobie, w jaki na siebie patrzyli, jacy byli razem a jacy osobno. Madie nie miała przed bratem sekretów, ale tego mu nie powiedziała. To budziło w nim mieszane uczucia - z jednej strony był z siostrą bardzo blisko, a z drugiej, on też jej nie powiedział o Oreni, sama go złapała. Może byliby kwita, gdyby i on złapałby ją z Gilmorem w jednoznacznej sytuacji... Nie, to kiepski plan, zbeształ się w myślach Cousland. Tamta dwójka była dla siebie stworzona - rycerz i szlachcianka, wojownik i łotrzyca, siła i zręczność. Był pewien, że ich uczucie było proste, szczere, piękne, bo taka jest młodzieńcza miłość, kiedy w grę nie wchodzą obowiązki, sprawy związane z polityką, plotki... Ile razy ktoś nazywał jego ukochaną "antivańską kurwą"? Cieszyła go przychylność rodziny, ale to w dalszym ciągu źle wpływało na reputację. Ojciec nic nigdy nie mówił. Radowała go miłość jego syna i innej szlachcianki. Razem z matką tak bardzo chcieli mieć wnuka. Kiedy miał im powiedzieć?

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go delikatny dotyk na plecach. Odwrócił się i zobaczył swoją narzeczoną. Jak zawsze piękna. Jej twarz okalała burza czarnych włosów, ciemne oczy przeszywały go na wskroś, pomalowane na jasnobrązowo usta były wykrzywione w delikatnym uśmiechu. Biała suknia idealnie podkreślała jej figurę, spore dekolt prezentował jędrne piersi. O tak, Stwórca dał mu najwspanialszą istotę jaka chodziła po Thedas.

\- Dobrze, że udało nam się zorganizować ślub tak szybko. - zagadnęła Orenia. - Jeszcze trochę a nie zmieściłabym się w sukienkę. - oboje się zaśmiali. O tym, że jest w ciąży dowiedział się miesiąc temu. Nie chcieli kolejnych plotek związanych z dzieckiem z nieprawego łoża - lepiej było się pospieszyć z małżeństwem, a potem powiedzieć, że dziecko to wcześniak, nawet jeżeli to nieprawda. Ludzie by mówili, ale na pewno mniej niźli w przypadku "bękarta".

\- Najdroższa, nie miałem ci jeszcze okazji tego powiedzieć, ale wyglądasz zjawiskowo. - Orenia zachichotała pod nosem w reakcji na komplement.

\- Zjawiskowo będę wyglądać, gdy nasz syn będzie już tuż-tuż przed rozpoczęciem życia. - rzekła, cały czas się uśmiechając. Fergus wyglądał na zdziwionego.

\- Syn? - wydusił. - Skąd wiesz? - musiał przyznać, że myśl o męskim potomku napawała go nie lada radością.

\- Kobiety czują takie rzeczy. Instynkt macierzyński, mój drogi mężu. - Cousland wziął ukochaną w ramiona i mocno ją pocałował. Wesoła Orenia wyplątała się z ramion męża i dodała. - Cóż, pozostaje sprawa imienia...

Fergus prychnął.

\- Kobieto, mamy jeszcze wiele miesięcy do rozwiązania, coś się wymyśli. - pocałował ją jeszcze raz, tym razem delikatnie i czule. - Masz ochotę zatańczyć? - zapytał, podając jej rękę. Żona Couslanda kiwnęła potakująco głową i poszła z nim na parkiet.

Fergus podał jej jedną rękę, a drugą objął w tali. Wszyscy wokół zajęci byli walcem - tylko to skłoniło mężczyznę do zaproszenia kobiety do tańca - potrafił tylko walca. Orenia wiedziała, że jej mąż jest fatalnym tancerzem, a jednak tańczył z nią przy każdej okazji. Kochała tego człowieka, a on kochał ją. Tańczył tylko z nią. Orenia delikatnie prowadziła w tańcu, żeby mąż się nie gubił - zawsze był jej za to wdzięczny. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, jednak uwagę Oreni przykuła inna para. Konkretnie młoda Couslandka i rycerz Gilmore. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

\- Są tacy uroczy. Myślisz, że też wyglądaliśmy tak słodko lata temu? - zapytała wzruszona, na co Fergus tylko prychnął.

\- Pff, my tak wyglądamy nadal. - po czym zakręcił żoną, wyszło mu idealnie. - Tylko w naszym przypadku jest jeszcze namiętność. - szepnął jej do ucha, ich twarze dzieliły milimetry. Oddech Oreni przyspieszył, ale wyraz twarzy pozostał ten sam.

\- Drogi mężu, noc poślubna to święta rzecz, którą należy szanować. Po pierwsze, to nie tylko nasze święto, ale także twojej siostry. Po drugie - tu ton jej głosu się zmienił, jej dłoń przeniosła się z barku ukochanego na jego tors i niebezpiecznie zjechała w dół - nie słyszałeś, że oczekiwanie wzmaga pożądanie? - ostatnie słowa niemal wymruczała mu do ucha. Fergus głośno przełknął ślinę.

\- Cóż - zaczął - mojej siostrze też przyda się trochę uwagi, a raczej nikt się nie obrazi jeżeli znikniemy na trochę czasu. - Orenia pokręciła z dezaprobatą głową.

\- Wy mężczyźni jesteście tacy niecierpliwi. - złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę wyjścia. - No chodź.

Muzyka przestała grać, panowie skłonili się damom, a one dygnęły w podziękowaniu za taniec. Gilmore odsunął się od Madie na odległość metra, jubilatka jednak skinięciem głowy zaprosiła go, by poszedł za nią. Niespodziewane wyznanie wstrząsnęło nią oraz zepsuło zabawę z Dairrenem. Trochę szkoda, miała by dzięki niemu na jakiś czas spokój w związku z poszukiwaniami męża, ale wolała towarzystwo rycerza. Słodkiego, nieśmiałego rycerza. Dairren ładnie się zachował, że dał jej odejść, chociaż on też pragnął spokoju względem zakładania rodziny. Na szczęście pojawił się i zniknął równie szybko i bezpretensjonalnie.

Madeline nie miała ochoty na wścibskie spojrzenia gości, gdy chciała poważnie porozmawiać z Gilmorem. Wyszli z sali, na korytarzu nikogo nie było, więc Couslandka zaprowadziła rycerza do swojej komnaty. Tam na pewno zaznają spokoju. Zmierzali tam w ciszy, dziewczyna czuła jednak jego spojrzenie na plecach. Czy on na pewno patrzy na moje plecy? zastanawiała się. Weszli na górę, bez słowa otworzyła drzwi swojego pokoju i kiwnęła głową na znak, żeby chłopak podążył za nią. Niepewnie wszedł do środka, a Madie zamknęła drzwi.

\- Słuchaj, to co zrobiłem... - nie udało mu się dokończyć, gdyż Couslandka przylgnęła ustami do jego ust. Rycerz nie był pewien jak się zachować, ale czuł się wtedy tak wspaniale. Objął dziewczynę i podrzucił tak, aby mogła objąć go nogami w pasie. Pogłębiła pocałunek. Świat wokół przestał istnieć. Liczyli się tylko oni, tylko ich ciała, ich usta, ich splecione języki. Nikt i nic nie mógł tego zniszczyć.

\- Też cię kocham, Gilmorze. - szepnęła. Rycerz stał z nią w ramionach oniemiały. Dotąd sądził, że miała go za nikogo, że to co robili było żartem, chciał przerwać, ale nie potrafił. Za bardzo mu na niej zależało, za bardzo jej pragnął. A teraz dowiedział się, że się mylił. Nagle rozluźnił ramiona, tak, że Madie ześlizgnęła się na ziemię. Patrzył tylko na nią, pierwszy raz w życiu niepewny co robić. - Gilmorze. - spojrzał jej w oczy. - Niech ta noc będzie nasza, tylko nasza miłość, tylko ty i ja. - rzekła cicho, łapiąc go za dłonie. Rycerz trzymał twarz blisko jej twarzy. Dużo łoże dziewczyny stało kilka metrów dalej, podszedł z nią do niego, tak, że położyła się na plecach, a on tuż obok niej, złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej ustach. Madeline miała jednak nieco inny plan.

Od razu pogłębiła pocałunek i jednym ruchem powaliła rycerza na plecy, co wywołało wesoły uśmiech na jego twarzy. Teraz Couslandka była na górze i wszystko kontrolowała. A może tak było zawsze? Gilmore zaczął rozwiązywać sukienkę na plecach dziewczyny, a ona rozpinała jego brązową koszulę. Wyprzedziła go i od razu zabrała się za lniane spodnie. Rycerz zdjął buty bez używania rąk, nie przerywając zdejmiowania fioletowej sukienki jego kochanki. Okazało się to dla niego za trudne, więc sięgnął do łydki dziewczyny po to, by wyjąć mały nóż, który zwykła mieć przy sobie i rozciął materiał. Madeline na chwilę przerwała.

\- Skąd ty... - nie skończyła, bo zobaczyła jak Gilmore zdejmuje z siebie pozostałe rzeczy. Przed nią ukazał się idealnie umięśniony brzuch wojownika oraz duża, nabrzmiała męskość. Dziewczyna już się nie odzywała, tylko prędko zrzuciła pociętą sukienkę na ziemię, odsłaniając tym samym całe ciało. Rycerz patrzył wniebowzięty na piękne ciało dziewczyny, na jej małe, ale krągłe piersi, na głębokie wcięcie w tali i na doskonały łuk bioder. Tak bardzo jej pragnął.

Przyciągnął ukochaną do siebie i tym razem on przewrócił ją na plecy. Trasę pocałunków rozpoczął od ust, przez szyję, piersi, brzuch, pępek, podbrzuszę, aż trafił na małe, wilgotne miejsce, między jej nogami. Madie wstrząsnał spazmatyczny dreszcz przyjemności, kiedy jęczała już z żądzy, rycerz splótł jej dłonie ze swoimi i uniósł wysoko nad jej głowę.

\- Będę delikatny. - szepnął, po czym powoli w nią wszedł. Dziewczyna cicho pisnęła, ale nie oponowała. Chłopak zaczął się w niej poruszać, wolno, rytmicznie, czytając z twarzy Madeline czego pragnie. Podobało jej się, zaciskała dłonie i powieki, szeptała jego imię. Pragnął tej chwili tak długo. Przyspieszył, dziewczyna głośno jęczała, ledwie powstrzymywała krzyk, aż w końcu oboje doszli.

Gilmore zszedł z niej, jeszcze głośno dysząc, otarł pot z czoła i spojrzał na leżącą obok kochankę, która również szybko oddychając, oniemiała i z uśmiechem zwróciła się w stronę rycerza.

\- To lepsze niż walka. - powiedziała zadowolona, na co chłopak obok tylko się zaśmiał.

\- A tobie ciągle jedno w głowie. - rzekł z udawaną dezaprobatą, po czym objął twarz Couslandki i ją pocałował. Madie nachyliła się do niego i usiadła na nim okrakiem. Zaczęła się poruszać, w zmiennym tempie, zaskakująco, inaczej niż to sobie wyobrażał. Czuł się tak dobrze, tak doskonale. Obejmował dłońmi jej biodra, zbliżał się nimi coraz wyżej, aż trzymał w nich jej piersi. Taka idealna, pomyślał Gilmore, tak perfekcyjna.


	8. Cisza przed burzą

_Teraźniejszość_

\- Ufam, że twoje wojska dotrą na czas? - zapytał Bryce Cousland swojego przyjaciela, Rendona Howe'a.

\- Mam nadzieję, że tak - westchnął. - Przepraszam, za to opóżnienie, to wyłącznie moja wina. - Howe zwiesił głowę.

\- Nie, nie - pocieszył go teryn Wysokoża. - Pojawienie się mrocznych pomiotów wprowadziło chaos, prawda? Ledwie zdążyłem otrzymać wezwanie od króla... - wziął głęboki wdech. - Najstarszego syna wyślę teraz, my wyruszymy jutro, jak za dawnych lat. - Bryce się uśmiechnął.

\- Prawda - zaśmiał się Howe - chociaż wtedy obaj mnieliśmy mniej siwych włosów na skroniach i walczyliśmy przeciwko Orlezjanom, a nie pomiotom.

\- Przynajmniej zapach będzie podobny - zażartował Cousland. Obejrzał się w stronę drzwi wejściowych i zobaczył swoją córkę. - Wybacz, dziecinko, nie zauważyłem cię. Howe, pamiętasz moją córkę, Madeline?

Arl Amarantu skupił na niej wzrok i się uśmiechnął.

\- Widzę, że wyrosłaś na silną, młodą kobietę. Dobrze cię widzieć, moja droga.

\- I wzajemnie, arlu Howe. - Madie odwzajemniła uśmiech i skinęła mu głową.

\- Mój syn, Thomas, wypytywał o ciebie. Może następnym razem powinienem zabrać go ze sobą - zaczął Rendon. Madie zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Thomas jest o kilka lat młodszy ode mnie. - Madeline znała tego chłopaka, nie przepadała za nim, więc tym bardziej nie chciała, aby ktokolwiek aranżował coś między nimi. Poza tym, od paru lat była z Gilmore'em, nie chciała niczego psuć, nawet ojciec by to zrozumiał.

\- Gdy będziecie starsi, różnica wieku przestanie mieć aż takie znaczenie - kontynuował Howe. Couslandka nie wiedziała jak dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie jest zainteresowana, nie obrażając go przy tym.

\- Wątpię, żeby to zrobiło na niej wrażenie - przerwał Rendonowi, puszczając przy tym oczko do córki. - Moja mała dziewczynka - niech jej Stwórca błogosławi - lubi mieć własne zdanie. - Madeline odetchnęła z ulgą. - Tak czy inaczej, wezwałem cię tu nie bez powodu. Ponieważ ja i twój brat wyjeżdżamy, zostawiam zamek pod twoją kuratelą.

Młoda kobieta skinęła głową.

\- Zrobię co w mojej mocy, ojcze.

\- To poważne zadanie - głos Bryce'a zmienił ton. - Proszę cię, byś wzięła na siebie dużą odpowiedzialność. Pozostawiam tu tylko symboliczną ilość strażników, w regionie trzeba utrzymać spokój - mówiąc to, położył jej rękę na ramieniu. - Wiesz co mówią o myszach, które zostawia się bez nadzoru kota? - Madeline lekko się zaśmiała. Ojciec często tak mawiał, gdy była dzieckiem. Jednak teraz już nim nie była. - Właśnie, musisz kogoś poznać. Duncanie? - rzekł teryn odwracając się. Podszedł do nich człowiek - wysoki i muskularny, z czarną brodą i czarnymi włosami związanymi w kucyk, o ciemnej karnacji i ciemnych oczach. Na oko był po czterdziestce, może pięćdziesiątce.

\- Wasza lordowska mość, nie wspominałeś, że obecny będzie Szary Strażnik... - powiedział oschle Howe, wyglądał na zdenerwowanego.

\- Duncan przybył niedawno, bez zapowiedzi - wyjaśnił Bryce. - To jakiś problem?

Arl Amarantu zacisnął dłonie w pięści, ale ojciec chyba tego nie zauważył.

\- Nie - warknął. - Oczywiście, że nie. - Był coraz bardziej opanowany. - Proszę o wybaczenie, po prostu jestem... zaskoczony.

Duncan zmrużył oczy, z Howem coś było nie tak.

\- Rzadko mamy przyjemność oglądać ich na własne oczy, ale to prawda - przeniósł wzrok na Madie. - Dziecinko, mam nadzieję, że brat Aldus wyjaśnił ci, kim są Szarzy Strażnicy?

\- To zakon wojowników, którzy dawno temu pokonali mroczne pomioty - rzekła, po czym spojrzała przejęta na Duncana. - O Stwórco...

Duncan się zaśmiał.

\- Gdyby nas nie ostrzegli o groźbie ze strony pomiotów, połowa kraju mogłaby znaleźć się pod ich panowaniem nim zdążylibyśmy zareagować. Duncan zajmuje sie poszukiwaniem rekrutów, zanim razem z nami dołączy do pozostałych Strażników na południu. Wydaje mi się, że ma na oku sir Gilmore'a. - W głowie Madie zapaliła się czerwona lampka. Jak to? Gilmore ma być Szarym Strażnikiem? Dlaczego? Cholera...

\- Jeżeli mogę sobie pozwolić na śmiałość, chciałbym zwrócić uwagę, że twoja córka również byłaby doskonałą kandydatką. - A to niespodzianka. Najpierw Gilmore, teraz ja, ciekawa sytuacja... W sumie to nie byłoby takie złe, rozmyślała Madeline.

\- Choć byłby to wielki zaszczyt, to mówimy tu o MOJEJ CÓRCE - powiedział stanowczo Bryce Cousland.

\- Dobrze, ojcze. Rozumiem - powiedziała pokornie.

Duncan pokiwał głową.

\- Nie martw się. Chodź bardzo potrzebujemy nowych rekrutów, nie będę naciskał. - W ten sposón zakończył temat.

Bryce Cousland się skrzywił.

\- Podczas mojej nieobecności dopilnuj, aby Duncan dostał wszystko, o co poprosi.

Łącznie z rekrutami, pomyślała Madie, ale nic nie powiedziała, tylko kiwnęła głową.

\- Idź do Fergusa i poinformuj go, że wyruszy dziś sam, ponieważ mamy opóźnienie.

Couslandka skłoniła się i opuściła salę.

Strażnicy, pilnujący korytarzy i różnych pomieszczeń uprzejmie ją witali. Było ich dużo mniej niż zwykle, sala treningowa również opustoszała. Jakby z zamku uleciała dusza. Nagle usłyszała zagłuszone szczekanie. Cholera, pomyślała Madeline.

\- Tu jesteś! - zawołał sir Gilmore lekko zdyszany. - Twoja matka kazała mi cię odszukać.

\- Fajnie, że znów jesteś chłopcem na posyłki - prychnęła młoda kobieta. Cieszyła się, że widzi swojego ukochanego, pomimo zgiełku panującego w pałacu. Rycerz także nie wyruszał na południe.

\- Nie wynajmujecie wystarczającej liczby chłopców na posyłki - zażartował - ale nie o to chodzi. Twój pies wlazł do spiżarni.

\- Davon znów to robi? - zapytała zrezygnowana.

\- Straszy służbę, a niania grozi, że odejdzie. Sytuacja jest poważna.

\- Niania nie odejdzie - powiedziała lekceważąco. - Zajmowała się mną, gdy byłam mała. Za bardzo by za mną tęskniła - dodała z wyższością.

\- Ja bym nie tęsknił - odparł, po czym dostał od towarzyszki kuksańca w bok. Zaśmiał się, przyciskając dłoń do bolącego miejsca.

Przeszli razem kilkanaście metrów korytarza, żeby po chwili stanąć przed drzwiami do kuchni.

\- Panie przodem - powiedziała Madie z szyderczym uśmiechem. Gilmore pokręcił głową i wszedł do pomieszczenia. Wszędzie walały się worki, warzywa i ziarna pszenicy, w kącie stali skuleni dwaj elfi służący, niania weszła na stół, po minie można było wnioskować, że się wściekła.

\- Madeline!

Dziewczyna jęknęła.

\- Zabieraj stąd tego kundla, ale już! - wrzeszczała w amoku. Madie prawie wyrwało się: "Dobrze, nianiu", ale w odpowiednim momencie przypomniała sobie, że ma ponad dwadzieścia lat. Weszła z Gilmorem do spichlerza, zastali tam Davona, który głośno szczekał do worka ze zbożem.

\- Co za bałagan... - skomentował Gilmore.

\- Zaraza! Głupi psie! Uspókuj się! Co z tobą się dzieje?

Pies rzucił się worek, na co dwójka wojowników nie wiedziała, jak zareagować. Po chwili szamotania z worem, mabari przyniósł w pysku wielkiego, szarego szczura. Oczy Madeline się rozszerzyły, wyjęła z cholewy buta mały sztylet, Gilmore miał przy sobie miecz. Ze szmacianych worków wyszedł tuzin obrzydliwych szczurów z czerwonymi oczami, które głośno piszczały. Miały jakieś trzydzieści centymetrów wysokości i pół metra długości. Dwójka młodych ludzi szybko zaczęła je dźgać swoją broniom, zwierzęta mocno krwawiły, ochlapując ich, przy każdym rozcięciu tętnicy. Nie zajęło im wiele czasu zabicie szkodników.

\- Sukienka do wymiany - rzekła dziewczyna, przyglądając się materiałowi.

\- Przypomina mi to początki tych opowieści o bohaterach, które kiedyś opowiadał mi dziadek.

\- Niech zgadnę - uratowali świat - zakpiła, podchodząc do psa.

\- Oczywiście. Od tego są bohaterowie, o których opowiadają dziadkowie - odpowiedział dumny. Madie przyjrzała sie swojemu mabari. Davon patrzył jej chwilę w oczy, po czym polizał po całej twarzy. Dziewczyna go odepchnęła, ale się zaśmiała.

\- Dobra, dobra. Nie obrażam się - pocałowała zwierzę w czubek wielkiego łba i wyszła ze spiżarni. Na zewnątrz czekała niania.

\- To ten pasożyt! Powinniście go uśpić! - krzyczała staruszka. Couslandka się zdenerowała.

\- Jedyne pasożyty tutaj, to szczury w twojej kuchni! Davon je znalazł i chciał nas przed nimi ostrzec. Pozbyliśmy się ich - z jego pomocą. - Niania nie wyglądąła na zadowoloną.

\- Postaraj się, żeby ten kundel nie wchodził tu więcej. - Pies skomlał. - Och, nie patrz na mnie tymi szczenięcymi oczami. - Mabari dalej rozbrajał staruchę swoim urokiem. - No dobrze. Masz tu kawał wieprzowiny. A teraz won.

Davon nie protestował, porwał kawał mięsa w zęby i wyszedł za swoją panią.

Kuchnia była na uboczu, więc dookoła nie było żadnych światków. Gilmore przyciągnął Madie do siebie i zaczął namiętnie całować. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła pocałunki i wplotła dłonie w jego rude włosy. Oddychali ciężko.

\- Ostatnio w ogóle nie mamy dla siebie czasu - szepnął rycerz, obejmując ją. Szlachcianka spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy i uśmiechnęła się.

\- A może dziś w nocy? - zaproponowała lubieżnie. - Nikt nie zauważy. Poza tym moi rodzice niedługo wyjadą oboje. Będziemy mieli jeszcze więcej nocy...

Twarz Gilmore'a się rozjaśniła.

\- Teraz mówisz do rzeczy, moja pani. - Wziął jej dłoń i delikatnie pocałował, nie odrywając wzroku od jej twarzy. - Zatem do wieczora - rzekł oddalając się. Couslandka zachichotała. Davon spojrzał na nią zainteresowany, na co Madie skinęła głową w kierunku schodów na wyższe piętro.

Kiedy razem z psem tam dotarli, na półpiętrze spotkali matkę, razem z panią Landra, jej elfią slużącą oraz synem - Dairrenem. Miło wspominała chłopaka, zwłaszcza, gdy na ostatnim wiosennym przyjęciu, musiała mu pomagać w zabraniu upitej pani Landry do jej pokoju. Odkąd się poznali, Dairren zaczął trenować wojaczkę, miał jutro wyruszyć z Bryce'em do Ostagaru. Zaprzyjaźnili się, chociaż początki ich znajomości miały nieco inne podstawy. Kiedy Madie go przeprosiła za sytuację zaistniałą na ślubie, chłopak nie wydawał się urażony. Okazało się, że mają wspólny język, ale nie są sobie pisani. Już bardzo długo regularnie do siebie korespondowali.

Matka jak zwykle była piękna i elegancka. Pani Landra i Eleonora Cousland były w podobnym wieku, jednak to na Landrze czas odbił swoje piętno, gdyby nie siwe włosy Eleonory, ciężko byłoby uwierzyć, że jest matką Fergusa i Madeline.

\- A oto moja cudowna córka. Po widoku twojego psa wnoszę, że sytuacja w kuchni została naprawiona? - zapytała matka, patrząc pobłażliwie na Davona. -

\- Właściwie to głowa niani ekspolodowała, a Davon pożarł służbę – zażartowała Madie. Dairren nieznacznie się zaśmiał, a matka pokręciła głową.

\- Cóż, przynajmniej on jeden zjadł porząny posiłek. – Uklękła i podrapała psa po głowie, na co radośnie zaszczekał. – Może zostawił w kuchni coś, czym będę mogła nakarmić gość? – Wstała. – Pamiętasz panią Landrę? Żonę banna Lorena?

\- Wydaję mi się, że ostatnio widziałyśmy się na wiosennym przyjęciu twojej matki – rzekła kobieta. Madie i Dairren spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo i delikatnie uśmiechnęli.

\- Oczywiście. Dobrze móc znów panią zobaczyć – powiedziała dziewczyna z szacunkiem i życzliwością godną Couslanda.

\- Jesteś zanadto uprzejma. Z tego co pamiętam, cały wieczór próbowałam cię przekonać do ożenku z moim synem.

\- Dość nieskutecznie, jeśli mogę dodać – skomentował chłopak. Pani Landra spojrzała na niego z czułością.

\- Pamiętasz mojego syna, Dairrena? On również nie założył rodziny.

\- Nie słuchaj jej – wtrącił. – Dobrze znów cię widzieć, moja pani. Jak zwykle wyglądasz olśniewająco.

\- Pochlebca – odpowiedziała Madie. Wiedziała, że Dairren udaje przed matką, że flirtuje z Madeliną. Nie raz w listach opowiadał dziewczyni, w ktorej się zakochał, ale nie wie, jak powiedzieć rodzinie.

\- A to moja dwórka, Iona. – Pani Landra wskazała na piękną, blondwłosą elfkę, z niezwykłymi oczami. – Powiedz coś, moja droga.

\- To dla mnie wielki zaszczyt pani. Jesteś tak piękna, jak opisuje twoja matka – powiedziała szczerze.

\- Mówi to po tym, jaki widziała cie tłuczącą osiłków na dziedzińcu, spoconą i rozczochraną – dodała matka.

\- Co mogę rzec? Jestem ładna – stwierdziła Madeline z wywyższającym uśmiechem.

\- Sądzę, że powinnam udać się na spoczynek – przerwała Landra. – Dairrenie, z tobą i Ioną zobaczę się przy kolacji.

\- Być może udamy się do biblioteki – oznajmił Dairren, choć mówił to bardziej do Madeline niż do swojej matki. Cała trójka poszła w swoją stronę. Obie Cousladnki odprowadziły ich wzrokiem.

\- Powinnaś pożegnać się z Fergusem, póki jeszcze masz czas.

\- Zostaniesz na zamku, kiedy ojciec i Fergus odjadą? – zapytała córka.

\- Tylko kilka dni. Potem udam się z panią Landrą do jej włości, aby dotrzymać jej towarzystwa. Twój ojciec uważa, że moja obecność tu, może nadszarpnąć twój autorytet – wyjaśniła Eleonora. Madeline pokiwała głową na znak zrozumienia. – Dobrze, już się bałam, że perspektywa zarządzania całym zamkiem w pojedynkę przerazi moją małą dziewczynkę.

\- Nie jestem już taka mała – zaprotestowała Madie, po czym zrozumiała, że rzeczywiście zabrzmiała trochę dziecinnie.

Eleonora się wzruszyła.

\- Wiem. Ledwo się obejrzałam, a już dorosłaś. Ale to nie znaczy, że musi mi się to podobać. Kocham cię, córeczko.

\- Ja też cię kocham – zakończyła Madeline i poszła. Do biblioteki.

Dairren czytał jakąś książkę, nieco dalej siedziała Iona, pisząca list. Gdy chłopak zobaczył swoją przyjaciółkę wchodzącą do czytelni, od razu się rozpromienił i wstał. Madeline wesoło skoczyła mu na szyję i mocno wyściskała.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć, Madie – rzekł i pocałował ją w policzek. Dziewczyna zachichotała i odsunęła się na długość ramienia. – Powiedz mi, moja droga, do kogo należy ta wspaniała kolekcja książek?

Madeline została na chwilę zbita z tropu.

\- Eee... No ten... Do dziadka. Chyba. Chyba był uczonym, czy coś.

Dairren się zaśmiał.

\- Spokojnie, nie wysilaj się. Jesteś inteligentna, ale nie masz głowy do pamiętania takich rzeczy. – Madeline pomyślała o swoim dzienniczku, w którym zapisywała co istotniejsze informacje albo co ma do zrobienia. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że ma słabą pamięć. – Chciałbym być uczonym, jak twój dziadek, ale mój ojciec nigdy by się nie zgodził.

\- Wciąż nie wierzę, że zrobił z ciebie wojaka – parsknęła Madeline. – Te patyczki zamiast rąk. Jak ty trzymasz miecz?

\- Nie pytaj – odpowiedział, nie wydając się być urażonym. – Mam być pomocnikiem twojego ojca. Coś w stylu giermka.

\- Mój ojciec ma zatem przesrane – stwierdziła z powagą Madeline.

\- No ma. – Dairren zmienił temat. – W ogóle jestem zdziwiony, że nie wyruszasz na południe z bratem i ojcem. Powiesz, dlaczego?

\- Mam obowiązki na zamku.

\- No tak, macie duży zamek. Bardzo duży. Nasza posiadłość w porównaniu z nim to biedna chatka. Mam nadzieję, że jakoś przysłużę się twojemu ojcu – westchnął. – Pod jego wodzą i tak mogę osiągnąć więcej niż w bannorze... Poza tym to wielki zaszczyt i takie tam. Zero presji.

\- Będziesz walczył?

Dairren się skrzywił.

\- No będę, chociaż niezbyt się z tego cieszę. Pomioty – wzdrygnął się. – Ej, to prawda, że na zamku jest Szary Strażnik?

Madeline kiwnęła głową.

\- Nieźle. Chciałbym być jednym z nich. Być bohaterem, żeby opiewali mnie w pieśniach, niszczyć zło...

\- Umieć walczyć – wtrąciła Madie.

\- Ty zawsze niszczysz mi marzenia – odparł z udawanym wyrzutem. – W ogóle wiesz co słyszałem? Ludzie mówią, że masz większe szanse zostać następcą terynu niż Fergus.

\- Fergus jest starszy. Fergus ma żonę. Fergus ma dziedzica. Chyba bannowie bardzo nie lubią mojego brata, skoro tak twierdzą.

\- No i jeszcze, że twój ród nigdy nie był tak potężny jak teraz. I że twój ojciec powinien być królem zamiast Cailana. Wydaje mi się jednak, że to przez bezgraniczne uwilebienie lorda Couslanda.

\- A ty jak zwykle, nie masz co robić. Lepiej opowiedz o tej swojej dziewczynie. Jak jej tam? Patia?

\- Petra – poprawił. – W porządku, chociaż ta rozłąka nie jest najlepsza. W Kręgu strasznie ją męczą.

\- Co? – Madeline była zszkowana. – W Kręgu? Żartujesz.

Dairren pokręcił głową. Ich związek musiał być bardzo ciężki, magowie nie mogą wychodzić z wieży, magowie nie mogą kochać, a Dairren powinien orzenić się z kimś kto da jakiś profit jego rodowi – czyli na pewno nie czarodziejką.

\- Cóż, po tej wojnie może będziecie mieć okazję się zobaczyć.

\- Być może pozwolą jej udać się do Ostagaru. Magowie też mają tam być... – westchnął z nadzieją.

Fergus kucał przed swoim małym synkiem. Orenia trzymała rękę na ramieniu męża i z czułością przyglądała się pożegnaniu ojca z synem. Najstarszy syn Couslandow jak zwykle był zabawny i sprawiał, że Oren wierzył, że wyjazd ojca to tylko wesoła przygoda, która kiedyś stanie sie bajką na dobranoc.

\- Przywieziesz mi miecza, tato? – zapytał podekscytowany Oren.

\- Mówi się „miecz", synu. I oczywiście, że dostaniesz największy, jaki uda mi się znaleźć!

\- Mam nadzieję, że zwycięstwo jest tak pewne jak mówisz. Moje serce jest... Niespokojne – rzekła zaniepokojona Orenia. Fergus wstał i ją objął.

\- Nie strasz chłopaka, kochanie. Wszystko będzie dobrze. – Fergus zauważył wchodzącą Madeline. – A oto i moja siostra! Popatrz, przyszła, żeby mnie odprowadzić.

\- Żaden pomiot nie jest w stanie pokonać Fergusa! – krzyknęła pokrzepiająco do Orena. – Tylko jego siostra – dodała z szyderczym uśmiechem. Brat przewrócił oczami.

\- Słyszałaś, że na zamku jest Szary Strażnik? – zapytał starszy Cousland.

\- Naprawdę?! Przyleciał na gryfie?! – zapytał zaintrygowany chłopczyk.

\- Cicho, Oren. Gryfy istnieją tylko w opowieściach – upomniała go matka.

\- Ponoć zajmuje się werbunkiem. Zainteresował się Gilmore'em – rzekła Madeline.

\- Jak wy dwoje bez siebie przeżyjecie? – zapytał złośliwie siostrę, na co dziewczyna się skrzywiła, a Orenia głośno zaśmiała. – Ja na miejscu Strażnika prędzej wybrałbym ciebie. Nie, żeby ojciec się zgodził. Tak tylko mówię.

\- Przynoszę wieści – zmieniła temat – ojciec chce, żebyś wyruszył bez niego.

\- A więc ludzie arla na prawdę się spóźniają. Można odnieść wrażenie, że maszerują tyłem. No cóż – przeciągnął się - trzeba ruszać. Zostało jeszcze tyyyle mrocznych pomiotów, którym trzeba odrąbać łeb. Żegnaj kochana – pocałował Orenię – zobaczymy się wkrótce. – Objął Madeline. Nagle do pokoju wszedł Bryce i Eleonora Cousland.

\- Mam nadzieję, mój chłopcze, że planowałeś na nas zaczekać? – zapytał retorycznie ojciec.

\- Życzę ci szczęścia, synu – powiedziała zasmucona matka.

\- Dobra tarcza bardziej by się przydała – skomentowała Madeline.

\- Stwórco, wspomagaj nas wszystkich. Broń naszych synów, mężów i ojców. Sprowadź ich bezpiecznie z powrotem do domu – modliła się Orenia.

\- A przy okazji daj nam wina i dziewek! – zaśmiał się Fergus, lecz gdy żona spojrzała na niego wilkiem, dodał – Dla naszych żołnierzy, oczywiście.

\- Dziewek? Małych drzew w lesie? – zapytał zagubiony Oren.

\- Dziewka to kobieta, która podaje piwo w karczmie. Albo sama dużo tego piwa wypija – wyjaśnił lord Cousland.

\- Bryce! Na Stwórcę! – obruszyła się matka. - Jakbym mieszkała z parą niedojrzałych chłopców! Na szczęście mam też córkę.

Madeline głośno beknęła. Wszyscy zwrócili ku niej wzrok.

\- Przepraszam. – Fergus zaczął się doniośle śmiać, a Eleonora załamała ręce.

\- Dbaj o naszą kochaną matkę, siostrzyczko.

\- Och, idźże już.

\- Starczy, starczy. Lepiej idź już spać. Jutro czeka cię ciężki dzień – pogonił córkę Bryce. Fergus tylko wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Miłego marszu. Na zimnie – dodała Madie.

\- Hej ciociu! – zawołał Oren nim wyszła. – To prawda, że będziesz się zajmować mną i mamą, gdy tata pojedzie?

\- Nie lubię jak mnie tak nazywasz...

\- Ale jak mam cię nazywać? Przecież jesteś moją ciocią!

\- Twoja ciocia chyba uważa, że ją to postarza – wytłumaczyła mu Orenia.

\- Ale przecież jest stara – stwierdził chłopiec. – Znaczy nie aż tak, jak ty, mamo.

Orenia się skrzywiła.

\- To przez ciebie, Fergusie – rzekła mu żona.

\- Co? – obruszył się. – Ja nic nie powiedziałem.

\- Nauczysz mnie walczyć mieczem? Żebym mógł walczyć ze złem! – zaczął machać ręką, udając, że ma w niej broń. – A masz, straszliwy króliku! Mroczne pomioty boją się mojego wielkiego miecza prawdowatości! – Madie nie była pewna czy zrozumiała, co oznacza „prawdowatość. Orenia to zauważyła i szybko wyjaśniła.

\- Uczymy go, żeby zawsze mówił prawdę.

\- Spokojnie, synu. Obiecuję, że gdy wrócę, od razu zajmiesz się nauką posługiwania się mieczem.

Jeszcze raz rodzeństwo objęło się na pożegnanie i Madeline udała się do swojego pokoju.

Kiedy Madeline była już umyta i przebrana, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Davon szybko zareagował, podniósł się, ale Madie kazała mu być cicho, nim zaszczekał. Otworzyła drzwi i ujrzała w nich spiętego Gilmore'a. Szybko wszedł do środka i zamknął drzwi na klucz. Na plecach wciąż miał miecz i tarczę.

\- Ludzie cały czas chodzą po korytarzach. Twój brat jeszcze nie wymaszerował. Zaraz chyba skończą – tłumaczył. – A zresztą, nie po to tu przyszedłem, żeby ględzić o wymarszu. – Zdjął tarczę i pas z mieczem. Zaczął powoli zdejmować zbroję, cały czas patrząc ukochanej w oczy.

\- Nie dajesz dojść dowódcy do słowa, ale przynajmniej wiesz, co ma na myśli.

Kiedy zdjął całą zbroję, wziął Madeline w ramiona i pocałował. A potem było tylko ciekawiej.


	9. Odejście

W pokoju było całkiem ciemno, słychać było tylko dwa, miarowe oddechy ludzi, leżących na łóżku. Nagle spokój został przerwany głośnym szczekaniem Davona. Gilmore gwałtownie się obudził.

\- Madie – szepnął – obudź się. Twój pies...

Dziewczyna nie otwierając oczu, sięgnęła po leżący na ziemi but i rzuciła nim w psa.

\- Zamknij się, jest noc – warknęła do zwierzęcia, które nie miało najmniejszego zamiaru się uciszać. Mabari zaczął szczekać głośniej, Gilmore cozar bardziej się niepokoił – Davon był inteligentny, słuchał Madie, coś musiało być na rzeczy.

Wtedy gigantyczne psisko skoczyło na łóżko i zawyło prosto do ucha właścicielki. Gniewnie się zerwała, chcąc jakoś ukarać Davona, który w tej chwili zamilkł i patrzył jej w oczy, jakby naprawdę chciał coś powiedzieć.

Gilmore wstrzymał oddech.

\- Miecze... – powiedział cicho. – Na dole walczą.

Madeline się zerwała, poklepała psa po głowie, na znak przeprosin i wdzięczności. Oboje zaczęli się szybko ubierać.

Nagle do pokoju weszło kilkoro ludzi z obnażonymi mieczemi. Davon wyczuwszy wroga, rzucił się do gardła pierwszego i brutalnie je rozszarpał. Madie rzuciła sztyletem w twarz drugiego, gdy trafiła, wróg upadł na ziemię, blokując wejście do pokoju. Gilmore miał na sobie większość zbroi, wziął tarczę i miecz, wtedy rzucił się na pozostałą trójkę. Żołnierze wroga byli dobrze wyszkoleni, posiadali dobry sprzęt.

Madeline poszła za Gilmore'em, wyjęła noże. Sparowała atak jednego z żołdaków, po czym przecięła mu skórę na twarzy. Mężczyzna zasłonił się tarczą i wtedy Couslandka zorientowała się z kim walczy. Na tarczy był symbol rodu – brązowy niedźwiedź na żółto – białej szachownicy.

Dziewczyna poczuła narastający gniew, wybiła przeciwnika z równowagi i przebiła mu pierś nożem. Dwóch pozostałych otaczało Gilmore'a, wojowniczka jednego od tyłu – jej broń przyszyła jego plecy. Na twarzy pozostałego żołnierza odmalowało się zaskoczenie, na moment stracił koncentrację, wtedy Gilmore wykorzytał okazję, uderzył wroga tarczą. Chciał go krótko przesłuchać.

Madeline podeszła do leżącego wroga, nadepnęła mu na nadgarstek, przeciwnik jęknął i wypuścił trzymany w nim miecz. Dziewczyna przyłożyła mu nóż do gardła.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytała chłodno. Żołnierz nie odpowiadał. – Dlaczego nas zdradziliście?

Żołnierz splunął jej w twarz i zaśmiał się, jak szaleniec. Couslandka wytarła twarz.

\- Chwała rodowi Howe – powiedział, po czym Madie poderżnęła mu gardło.

Madeline wstała i głośno westchnęła. Miała na twarzy milion emocji, chciała krzyczeć, płakać, walić rękami w ścianę, walczyć, poddać się – wszystko na raz. Jednak patrzyła tylko pustym wzrokiem w podłogę. Gilmore podszedł do niej i delikatnie objął całując w czoło.

\- Dzięki Stwórcy! Ty żyjesz!

Oboje natychmiast odżyli. Eleonora Cousland biegła w okrwawionej zbroi, z łukiem na plecach i wyrazem ulgi na twarzy.

Madeline wyrwała się kochankowi i podbiegła do matki, rzucając jej się na szyję. Starsza kobieta ją uścisnęła i pogładziła uspokajająco po włosach, jakby mówiąc: „Wszystko będzie dobrze".

Eleonora puściła ją, rozejrzała się dookoła i naliczyła pięć ciał wrogów. Popatrzyła na lekko speszonego sytuacją Gilmore'a – wpadli. Ale teraz nie było to istotne. Ważne, że oboje żyją, pomyślała pani Cousland.

\- Widziałaś swojego ojca? Nie przyszedł do sypialni. – Madie pokręciła głową. – Musimy go znaleźć! Gilmore, ty idź na dół i pomóż przy obronie wrót.

Gilmore jej skinął i pobiegł na dół.

\- Przydałoby się również sprawdzić co z Orenem i Orenią – powiedziała Madeline. Jej matka chwilę się zastanowiła i kazała córce ubrać zbroję.

Po chwili dziewczyna przyszła w pełni wyekwipowana i gotowa do walki. Z dołu słychać było coraz więcej odgłosów walki. Couslandki ruszyły do pokoju Fergusa, jednak pewna rzecz nie dawała Eleonorze spokoju.

\- Jak długo to ukrywaliście?

Madeline się speszyła, z jednej strony było jej wstyd, z drugiej, cieszyła się, że matka przyjęła to tak spokojnie, a z trzeciej, była roztrzęsiona wydarzeniami. Westchnęła.

\- Kilka lat. – Oczy Eleonory zrobiły się większe. – Nie chciałam słuchać o tym, że miłość do kogoś takiego nie przyniesie profitu Couslandom, że muszę znaleźć męża wśród możnych i tak dalej...

\- Kochanie, ja i ojciec nigdy do niczego byśmy cię nie zmusili – mówiła Eleonora, otwierając drzwi do pokoju Fergusa. – Jeżeli go kochasz...

Ich oczom ukazał się okropny obraz, mały chłopiec z poderżnętym gardłem, a obok niego kobieta w sukni zabarwionej krwią. Kobiety cofnęły się z przerażenia. Eleonora wrzasnęła z rozpaczy, podbiegła do ciała Orena i utuliła go.

\- Mój mały Oren! Jakim potworem trzeba być, żeby zrobić coś takiego?! – płakała pani Wysokoża.

Po policzkach Madie zaczęły płynąć łzy. Pierwszy raz w życiu czuła taki ból – jej bratanek, żona jej brata, leżeli tu, brutalnie zabici. Dziewczyna podeszła do Oreni i przyjrzała się ranie, od której zginęła. Brzuch miała rozcięty tak, że wnętrzności wypłynęły na zewnątrz. Było widać wystającą macicę, w której znajdowała się mała istota – drugie dziecko Fergusa i Oreni, nie chwalili się nim, ale nietrudno było zauważyć, że kobieta jest już w czwartym miesiącu ciąży.

\- Zapłacą za to – szepnęła Madeline.

\- Oni nawet nie biorą zakładników. Chcą nas po prostu wybić... – Eleonora puściła wnuka. – Biedny Fergus... Chodź, nie chcę na to patrzeć. – Spojrzała na córkę czerwonymi od płaczu oczami. – Trzeba znaleźć twojego ojca.

Wyszły z pomieszczenia, nie mogły się poddać. Madeline w poszukiwaniu ocalałych zaglądała do każdego pomieszczenia, jednak wszyscy byli martwi. Znalazła ciało pani Landry i Dairrena. Jej przyjaciel miał tyle planów, a teraz nie żył. Uczucie bezsilności ją dobijało. Nagle jej matka się zatrzymała.

\- Słyszysz? Odgłosy walki są coraz glośniejsze. Ludzie Howe'a są wszędzie! – przeraziła się matka.

\- Stawmy im czoła – odpowiedziała Madeline z determinacją w oczach. Jej matka tylko pokręciła głową.

\- Nie żartuj. W ten sposób tylko dasz się zabić. Najważniejsze teraz jest, żeby jak najszybciej stąd uciec. Bez ciebie i Fergusa, ród Couslandów przestanie istnieć. Musimy dostać się do spiżarni, tam uciekniemy wyjściem dla służby... – urwała, żeby się namyśleć. - Frontowa brama... Tam na pewno jest twój ojciec.

Ruszyły bocznym korytarzem, tam trafiły na grupę żołnierzy arla Howe'a. Eleonora szybko naciągnęła strzałę i wypuściła ją w kierunku wroga, trafiając w szyję jednego. Madeline zaczęła biec na przeciwników z wyjętymi sztyletami, docierając do nich skutecznie skontrowała dwa ataki, zabijąjąc napastników. Do walki dołączył służący Couslandów – miał marną tarczę i kiepski miecz, ale dawał sobie radę. Davon zaczął się szarpać z innymi psami – Eleonora mu pomogła, strzelając w bok wrogiego mabari.

Gdy walka dobiegła końca, wszyscy dotarli do Wielkiej Sali. Tam toczyło się piekło. Pozostali strażnicy z Wysokoża ostatkami sił odpierali żołnierzy wroga, którzy się przedarli. Frontowa brama była zabarykadowana, ale nie była to imponująca konstrukcja. Lada chwila zostanie sforsowana i będzie po nas, pomyślała Madeline.

Kobiety rzuciły się do walki. Eleonora stanęła w dogodnym miejscu i strzelała – cały czas trafiając – do ludzi Howe'a, Madeline natomiast pomagała tam, gdzie strażnicy ledwo łapali oddech. Dzięki niewielkiej pomocy, walka dobiegła końcowi, ludzie mieli czas się przygotować, nim więcej najeźdźców wejdzie do zamku.

Gilmore zobaczył Madie, która opatrywała czyjąś rękę. Podszedł do niej i przyglądał się czynności. Eleonora rozmawiała z człowiekiem, który teraz zarządzał strażą, więc mieli chwilę czasu.

\- Powinno być dobrze – powiedziała Madeline do strażnika, klepiąc go po ramieniu. Odwróciła się i ujrzała twarz ukochanego. Rycerz zauważył, że do jej oczu napłynęły łzy. Ujął jej twarz w dłonie i przyjrzał się, czy wszystko z dziewczyną w porządku.

\- Obawiałem się najgorszego – szepnął.

Madie smutno się uśmiechnęła.

\- Nie tak łatwo mnie zabić. – Gilmore objął ją mocno. – Musimy iść do wyjścia w spiżarni – dodała.

Gilmore spojrzał na ludzi, z którymi walczył, na ledwo trzymającą się w całości bramę, na swojego dowódcą, na leżące ciała wrogów i przyjaciół.

\- Nie mogę – szepnął. – Jeżeli pójdę, nie powstrzymamy ich dostatecznie długo, byście mogli uciec.

Madeline zaczęła nerwowo kręcić głową. Na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas rozpaczy, wtedy podeszła jej matka. Lady Cousland, mimo zakrwawionej zbroi i kilku widocznych siniaków, dalej świetnie się prezentowała. Emanowała spokojem oraz zawziętością. Pogładziła córkę po głowie.

\- Musimy iść. – Głos miała smutny, ale stanowczy. Gilmore wypuścił dziewczynę z objęć.

\- Nie zostawię cię – powiedziała łamiącym się głosem. Spojrzała na matkę, niczym małe dziecko chcące na coś zgody. – Proszę, nie opuszczaj mnie.

Gilmore ostatni raz przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował.

\- Kocham cię – szepnęła Madie. Nagle brama zadrżała. Pojawił się w niej wyłom od tarana.

\- Madeline, musimy iść! – krzyknęła jej matka. Gilmore ją puścił, a Eleonora złapała ją za rękę i zaczęła ciągnąć na korytarz. Dziewczyna nie spuszczała wzroku z ukochanego, rycerz tylko wyszeptał: „A ja kocham ciebie".

Couslandówny biegły do spiżarni, Davon był tuż za nimi. Po drodze zabiły kilku żołnierzy Howe'a. W Madeline zagotowała się krew, mordowała ich z taką nienawiścią i brutalnością, że Eleonora musiała ją odciągać od martwych przeciwników. Matkę przerażała ta nagła zmiana, ale nie mogła na nią nic poradzić. Po pewnym czasie ukazały im się drzwi do spiżarni. Eleonora je otworzyła. Przy kamiennej wnęce zobaczyła konającego męża.

\- J-jesteście – wyjąkał.

\- Bryce! – prawie krzyknęła, podbiegła do niego i przyjrzała się jego ranie. Nie wyglądało na to, że miał szansę z tego wyjść. – Krwawisz...

\- Dlaczego Howe to robi? – zapytała Madeline.

\- To nie ujdzie mu na sucho – warknął słabo Bryce. – Król...

\- Musimy cię z tąd zabrać...

\- Obawiam się... Że musiałybyście zostwić tu kawałki mojego ciała...

\- Bryce! To nie czas na żart! – krzyknęła Eleonora, ale szybko ujrzała w oczach męża, że to nie był żart. Był bardzo ciężko ranny.

\- T-trzeba znaleźć F-fergusa... Powiedzieć mu, co się s-stało – mówił Bryce Cousland.

\- I dokonać zemsty – dodała jego córka. Teryn pokiwał głową.

\- Tak... Zemsta. - Eleonora nie chciała tego słuchać, chciała uciec z rodziną jak najdalej mogła. Jej mąż zrozumiał, że kobieta go nie zostawi. – Kochana, zamek jest otoczony... N-nie dam rady...

Madeline nie miała ochoty tracić tego dnia kolejnej ukochanej osoby. Chciała zostać, chciała walczyć, mogła nawet umrzeć, jeżeli miałaby umrzeć wśród swoich. Ale nie było takij możliwości.

\- Teryn ma racje, ludzie Howe'a nie odkryli jeszcze tego przejścia, ale otoczyli zamek. Trudno będzie się przedrzeć.

Młoda Couslandka nie zauważyła, kiedy Duncan wszedł do spiżarni. Miała nadzieję, że Strażnik jakoś im pomoże, uratuje ich.

\- Chcieliśmy dotrzeć do was wcześniej... ale się nie udało – wyjaśnił ojciec. – D-duncan pomógł mi się tu dostać – przerwał i spojrzał błagalnie na Strażnika. – Proszę, zabierz moją żonę i córkę w bezpieczne miejsce.

\- Tak zrobię, mój panie, ale potrzebuję czegoś w zamian. – Co on sobie wyobraża, pomyślała zdenerowowana Madie. Wyraz twarzy ojca, mówił, że zgodzi się na wszystko, więc Duncan kontynuował. – To, co się tutaj dzieje jest niczym w porównaniu do zła, które grasuje po świecie. Przybyłem w poszukiwaniu rekruta i odejdę z rekrutem. – Ojciec kiwnął głową.

\- Mówisz o mnie? – zdziwiła się Madie. Duncan krzywo się uśmiechnął.

\- Dotarłaś tu, pokonując po drodze dużą liczbę żołnierzy Howe'a. Intencje Stwórcy są jednoznaczne – przerwał, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś miał coś przeciwko. – Zabiorę terynę i twoją córkę do Ostagaru. Tam będą bezpieczne. – Ojciec patrzył na niego ze zrozumieniem, nie wyrażając dezaprobaty. Duncan zwrócił się do Madie – Oferuję ci miejsce w Szarej Straży. Walcz z nami.

Madeline zmierzyła go chłodno wzrokiem.

\- Przyjmuję twoją ofertę.

\- Bryce, jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? – zapytała Eleonora.

\- Nasza córka nie zginie w wyniku zdrady Howe'a. Przeżyje i zrobi coś dla świata.

Eleonora spojrzała smutno na córkę.

\- Kochanie, idź z Duncanem. Razem będziecie mieć większe szanse na ucieczkę.

\- Eleonoro... – jęknął Bryce.

\- Cicho, Bryce. Zostanę tu i zabiję każdego, kto przejdzie przez te drzwi. Zyskam dla was więcej czasu.

\- Kocham was. Bardzo. – Z oczu Madeline popłynęły łzy. Objęła rodziców po raz ostatni.

\- Zatem żyj, przyłącz się do Szarej Straży i zrób to, co właściwe.

Nagle rozległ się łomot, brama została sforsowana. Duncan podał dziewczynie rękę i poszedł z nią do wyjścia. Madeline spojrzała na matkę i ojca, słabo się uśmiechnęła i odeszła.

Strażnicy byli gotowi. Wiedzieli, że to ich ostatnia walka, nie mogą jej przeżyć, ale mogą ją wygrać. Wystarczyło zyskać na tyle dużo czasu, by Couslandom udało się uciec. To będzie zwycięstwem. Nawet, gdy umrą, zostaną zapamiętani, przejdą do legendy, bardowie będą opiwać tą bitwę w pieśniach. Ale Couslandowie muszą uciec. Roy był młody, niedawno zaczął służbę na zamku, jego żona była teraz w ich małym domku i spała, tuląc ich małe dzieci – córkę Miriam i syna Treya.

Już ich nie zobaczy, czuł z tego powodu żal. Jego piękna żona owdowieje w tak młodym wieku, dzieci stracą ojca. Pewnie nie czułby takiego strachu, gdyby wiedział, że po jego śmierci Couslandowie zajmą się jego rodziną. Ale Howe był okrutny i nigdy by tego nie zrobił.

Roy spojrzał na swój nadgarstek, przewiązany kolorową bransoletką z koralików od Miriam. Miała mu przynosić szczęście. Rozległo się kolejne uderzenie w bramę. Do oczu strażnika zaczęły napływać łzy. Nie zobaczy ich ponownie.

Spojrzał na towarzyszy broni. Większość miała żony, dzieci, niektórzy nawet wnuki. Nikt się nie spodziewał, że dziś umrze. Roy przyjrzał się Gilmore'owi, rycerzowi, który chwilę temu pożegnał się z córką teryna. Też miał łzy w oczach.

Kolejne uderzenie w bramę. Roy zaczął cytować Pieśń Światła.

_Światło poprowadzi go,_

_Ścieżkami tego świata,_

_Prosto do następnego._

_Dla tego, kto zawierzy_

_Stwórcy, ogień będzie _

_Niczym woda._

_Jak ćma leci do ognia,_

_Tak on,_

_Ujrzawszy ogień,_

_Poleci ku Światłu._

_Nie zawaha się on przed Zasłoną_

_I nie zazna strachu przed śmiercią,_

_Gdyż Stwórca ochroni go_

_I da siłę jego mięśniom,_

_Będzie dlań podstawą i mieczem._

Brama została sforsowana.


	10. Podróż do Ostagaru

\- Karczma „Pod Tłustą Świnią". Nie wiem, czy to ma nasz zachęcić, czy odstraszyć – powiedział Duncan. – Zatrzymamy się tu na noc.

Madeline się nie odezwała. Była cicho odkąd wydostali się z zamku, co trapiło Duncana. Widział w życiu wiele okrucieństw, zdrad, morderstw. Ale nie przeżył nigdy takiego szoku, jak ta dziewczyna. Cały jej świat, wszystko, co znała, wszystko, co kochała – przepadło.

Przyglądał się jej przez jakiś czas na zamku Couslandów. Była energiczna, żywa, radosna, gadatliwa, jej oczy błyszczały, teraz były zamglone. Puste. Martwe. Czy Strażnicy mogli jej dać nowe życie?

Weszli do obskórnej karczmy, przy barze stał stary, gruby mężczyzna. Czyścił kubki, rozmawiając z jednym z niewielu klientów. Duncan rozejrzał się. Poza tym, że nad kominkiem wisiał świński łeb, miejsce wyglądało normalnie, a co najważniejsze – bezpiecznie.

\- Szukamy noclegu – oznajmił barmanowi Duncan.

Starzec krzywo spojrzał na Strażnika – zwłaszcza na jego broń.

\- Ile osób? – zapytał, pokazując przy tym prawie bezzębną szczękę.

\- Tylko dwie – odpowiedział, wskazując głową na Madie, siedzącą przy jednym ze stolików.

Barman krzywo się uśmiechnął.

\- Oż ty, staryś taki, a taką młodą dziewkę żeś znalazł! Ładna, porządny cyc! – śmiał się gromko. – Ano jest nocleg, ale – wybacz mi – pojedyncze łóżka. Jeden pokój, więc jakby co, to tarzajta się na ziemi.

\- Może być, dobry człowieku. – Duncan wyjął sakiewkę i wcisnął barmanowi dwa suwereny. Starzec otworzył szeroko oczy, niedowierzając. – Gdyby ktoś przyszedł i wypytywał o nią albo o mnie, to ty, niestety, nic nie widziałeś.

Barman wyszczerzył się.

\- Ano nic nie widziałem.

\- Bardzo dobrze, przyjacielu. W razie, gdyby ktokolwiek nas szukał, poinformuj mnie o tym – położył mu jeszcze dziesięć srebrników na ladzie. – Daj nam teraz dwa kufle piwa. Macie tu coś do jedzenia?

\- Potrawka wyszła, ale zostało trochę suszonego mięsiwa.

\- Ujdzie.

Barman zadowolony kiwnął głową. Duncan odszedł do stolika, gdzie Madeline patrzyła w przestrzeń. Pomimo kilku większych siniaków, nie zauważył u niej większych obrażeń. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak dużo żołnierzy przedostało się do zamku i jak wielu z nich padło od jej miecza, dziewczyna musiała być świetnie wyszkolona.

\- Możemy przez chwilę odsapnąć – zagadnął Strażnik. - Zbierzemy zapasy i udamy się na południe, ku ruinom Ostagaru. Tam stacjonuje armia króla Cailana.

\- Czyli tam jest mój brat – szepnęła.

To były jej pierwsze słowa od bardzo długiego czasu. Wędrowali w ciszy od dwóch dni, byli wykończeni, ale może jej stan psychiczny powoli się poprawiał. Duncan miał nadzieję, że przestała się obwiniać za ucieczkę i śmierć rodziców.

\- Stwórco, będę musiała mu o tym opowiedzieć – mówiła. Do jej oczu napłynęły łzy. – Biedny Fergus...

Barman przyniósł im piwo i mięso, Strażnik podsunął jej jedzenie pod nos.

\- Zjedz coś.

Madeline spojrzała pusto na jedzenie.

\- Nie mam ochoty.

Duncan westchnął i wziął łyk piwa. Było gorzkie, ale mało go to obchodziło.

\- Wiem, że ci ciężko, wiem, że to było dla ciebie trudne, ale nie możesz się poddać. Obiecałaś walczyć ze złem większym niż Howe! – złapał ją za nadgarstek. – Poddając się, zdradzisz swojego ojca.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zimno i wyszarpnęła rękę. Gwałtownie odsuneła krzesło i wstała.

\- Gdzie idziesz?

\- Przewietrzyć się – powiedziała zdenerwowana i wyszła.

Duncana pocieszyła teraz jedna myśl – teraz przynajmniej była wkurzona.

Po kilkudziesięciu minutach Couslandka wróciła. Wróciła na swoje miejsce, jak gdyby nigdy nic i zaczęła łapczywie pić piwo. Duncan uśmiechnął się, widząc jak płyn kapie jej z podbrudka.

\- Bardzo chciało ci się pić – zauważył.

Madeline otarła brodę i poprosiła barmana o dolewkę.

\- Odczuwam pragnienie, jak każdy – prychnęła i zaczęła pić drugi kufel. Gdy go opróżniła, poprosiła o trzecią kolejkę i zabrała się za jedzenie. Duncan przyglądał się jej z zainteresowaniem. – Wiesz, co? – powiedziała z pełną buzią. – Masz rację. Nie mogę się poddać.

Strażnik kiwnął głową z aprobatą.

\- Nie mogę się poddać, bo muszę zajebać tego psa, Howe'a.

Duncan westchnął i wstał od stołu.

\- Pierwsze piętro, pokój na końcu korytarza. Przyjdź jak skończysz.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, a Duncan udał się na spoczynek.

Gdy zapiał kogut, Strażnik od razu się obudził. Na posłaniu obok leżała zakopana w pościel Madeline. W przeszłości, gdy był złodziejem nauczył się poruszać niemal bezszelestnie. Nie chciał jej budzić przedwcześnie. Cicho wyszedł z pokoju i zszedł na dół. Na schodzach usłyszał rozmowę.

\- Jo żem nie widział, jak Stwórcę kocham. Blondynek to u nas ni ma, niestety. Ta, o której mówisz, panie, wydaje się być ładna. U nas tylko brzydule, zaniedbane wsióry, co dupska nadstawiają przy byle okazji, żadnej szlachcianki.

Gdyby nie to, że Szary Strażnik sam kazał barmanowi kryć go i Madie, to byłby gotów uwierzyć w jego słowa. Najwyraźniej nie robił tego pierwszy raz. Miał nadzieję, że ci, którzy szukają Couslandki dadzą się nabrać.

\- Cóż, arl Howe płaci bardzo dużo za znalezienie jej – rzekł człowiek Howe'a

\- Howe da mi piniądze, jak wam powiem, gdzie jest i ją znajdziecie?

Cholera, pomyślał Duncan. Położył dłoń na mieczu.

\- No, to w tym wypadku, powiem, co panowie chcą.

Duncan powoli schodził. Jeżeli ich zaskoczy, może uda mu się pokonać wszystkich.

\- Była tu wczoraj, groziła mnie i żonie mojej. Wredne dziewuszysko, a jam prosty człek, co żyć próbuje w naszym pięknym Fereldenie.

Strażnik się zatrzymał. On dalej blefuje, stwierdził w myślach Duncan.

\- Wypytywała o przewoźników, to ja jej, że najbliższy to dziesięć kilometrów na wschód, bo tu zadupie jakich mało. Dziewka zabrała mi konia, którym syn z narzeczoną przyjechał i teraz młodzi mają problem, bo jak tu podróżować mają. Jeszcze ta jego narzeczona, w ciąży. Jak to tak, przed ślubem. No jak, powie mi pan?

Człowiek Howe'a westchnął.

\- Ech, jak pan wychował, tak pan ma. – Odwrócił się. – Słyszeliście, Couslandówa pojechała koniem na wschód. Ruchy.

I wyszli, tak po prostu. Duncan chwilę poczekał, aż odjadą, po czym poszedł do barmana.

\- Jestem dozgonnie wdzięczny, panie – powiedział wdzięczny Strażnik.

Barman machnął ręką.

\- Ludzie Howe'a i ich przywódca to najgorsze ścierwa jakiem w życiu widział. Nawet jakbym was wydał, to by mi nie zapłacili, ale ukatrupili, o! Bom szemrańców trzymom. Ja już nie raz miałem takie sytuacje. No, ale to nie znaczy, że pozwalam wam tu zostać. Nicponie to wy jesteście. Nie wiedziałem, że ta dziewka to szlachcianka, co uciekła przed psami Howe'a.

\- Zginęła cała jej rodzina – powiedział Duncan.

Barman złapał się za serce.

\- To strata. Wielka strata. Couslandowie to porządni byli. Dbali o lud, dobrze było w Wysokożu i okolicach. Biedna panienka.

Duncan kiwnął głową.

\- Pójdę po nią i będziemy się zbierać.

Poszedł na górę. Madeline dalej była zakopana pod pościelą. Do tego pochrapywała.

\- Madeline? – powtórzył to kilka razy, aż szlachcianka się obudziła. – Czas wstawać.

Couslandka jęknęła zdenerwowana, dość głośno i zawinęła się ponownie w kołdrę.

\- Miałam nadzieję, że to tylko zły sen.

\- Zbieraj się, czas wyruszać.

Madie zebrała się w sobie i wstała. Duncan wyszedł z pokoju i pozwolił jej się ubrać. Po kilku minutach wyszła, uzbrojona i gotowa. Zeszli na dół, Strażnik oddał klucz do kwatery barmanowi.

\- Panienko – zwrócił się do Madeline – bardzo mi przykro, twoja rodzina – to byli dobrzy ludzie. Mam nadzieję, że dorwie panienka Howe'a i pokaże mu, jak mszczą się Couslandowie.

Dziewczyna pierwszy raz się uśmiechnęła. Delikatnie, niemal niezauważalnie, ale się uśmiechnęła. A w jej oczach pojawiła się iskierka nadzieji.

Szli dość szybko od kilku godzin, nie odzywali się do siebie od opuszczenia karczmy. Podróżowali przez las, by unikać ludzi Howe'a. Wprawdzie trafili na jedną grupkę, ale Madeline okazała się być nawet lepszym kłamcą od barmana. Odżywała, najwyraźniej pragnienie zemsty dało jej nową siłę, ale co potem?

Las był na tyle gęsty, by łatwo ominąć ewentualnych ludzi Howe'a. Oczywiście, wszyscy działali nielegalnie. Howe nie miał wytłumaczenia, dlaczego zaatakował zamek Couslandów i wszystkich zabił. Bryce Cousland wysłał swoje wojska do króla, więc nikt nie mógł powiedzieć, że zdradził koronę. Jeżeli Madeline dostanie się do Ostagaru, to będzie bezpieczna, po zostaniu Strażniczką wpływy Howe'a nie będą miały prawa nic jej zrobić. Dopóki go nie zabije, rzecz jasna.

Usłyszeli szczekane

\- Psy – szepnął Duncan. Oboje wyjęli miecze i skryli się w zaroślach. Ujadanie było coraz głośniejsze, jednak wydawało się, że odgłos wydaje jedno zwierze.

\- Czekaj, ja znam ten dzwięk – powiedziała Madeline. Wychyliła się z zarośli i zobaczyła idącego w ich strone mabari. Rozpromieniła się w jednej chwili. – Davon! – prawie krzyknęła ze szczęścia.

Pies podbiegł i rzucił się na nią przewracając na plecy. Zaczął lizać ją po twarzy, radośnie merdając ogonem.

\- Pierwszy raz cieszę się, że tak robisz – rzekła do psa, jednak po chwili zrzuciła go z siebie i mocno objęła. – To mój mabari z zamku – wyjaśniła Duncanowi.

\- Niezwykłe, że cie odnalazł.

Spojrzała z uczuciem w oczy zwierzęcia.

\- Bo to niezwykły pies – pogłaskała go po głowie. Po chwili zmarszczyła brwi. – Jesteś głodny, Davon?

Mabari zaszczekał radośnie, gdy Madie wyjęła kawałki suszonego mięsa i dała je psu.

Duncan z uśmiechem przyglądał się dziewczynie, tak szczęśliwej, że nie straciła przynajmniej jednego.

Gdy nastał zmierzch rozbili obóz na skraju lasu.

\- Jeżeli się pospieszymy, do Ostagaru dotrzemy jutro w południe – powiedział Duncan. – Tam zobaczysz, jakie są pomioty.

\- Mówisz, jakbyś miał obsesję – odrzekła Madeline z ustami pełnymi suszonego mięsta. – Mam nadzieję, że tam lepiej karmią – dodała, spluwając jedzeniem na bok. – Ochyda. To smakuje coraz gorzej.

\- To nie obsesja.

Madie wytarła twarz. Davon już się przymierzał do tego, by ją oblizać, ale powstrzymała go ruchem ręki, przez co pies smutno zapiszczał.

\- Czyli to normalne u Szarych Strażników? Stwórco – wywróciła oczami – to znaczy, że ja też tak będę miała... – dodała lekceważącym tonem.

\- Wydaje mi się, że wolałem cię, jak się nie odzywałaś – powiedział spokojnie Duncan.

\- Widzisz, mój nastrój jest tak zmienny, jak strona Howe'a – skrzyżowała na piersi ramiona i znów spojrzała w ten zimny sposób.

Duncan podnósł ręce na znak kapitulacji.

\- Nie wszyscy Strażnicy tacy są. Mam najgorsze z możliwych doświadczenia, dlatego uważam problem pomiotów za bardzo poważny – wyjaśnił stanowczo.

\- Mianowicie? – Chciała, żeby jej opowiedział. O komendantce, o skażeniu, o tym co się stało w podziemiu. – Duncan?

\- Może innym razem. Gdy już będziesz Szarą Strażniczką – dodał.

Madeline westchnęła.

\- Trzymam za słowo.


	11. Dołączenie

Ruiny Ostagaru zapierały dech w piersi. To, co Duncan opowiadał o twierdzy było niczym, w porównaniu z tym, jak wyglądała w rzeczywistości. Wielki, szary budynek otoczony lasem prezentował się wspaniale. Jego pierwotnym przeznaczeniem była obrona północnych nizin przed Dzikimi, teraz stał się pierwszą i ostatnią linią obrony przed Mrocznymi Pomiotami.

Dookoła stacjonowały patrole wojskowe, wszędzie stali strażnicy, dym z ognisk zobaczyła już kilka kilometrów wcześniej. Możliwe, że na terenie Ostagaru zebrały się prawie wszystkie dostępne wojska Fereldenu. W tym wojsko z Wysokoża.

Madeline, Duncan i Davon szli przed siebie spokojnym krokiem. Na ich drodze pojawił się wysoki mężczyzna w złocistej zbroi z kilkoma strażnikami u boku. Mężczyzna miał jasną karnację, długie, blond włosy, spięte niedbale z tyłu głowy i brązowe, ciepłe oczy. Emanował pewnością siebie. Był bardzo młody, Couslandka obstawiała, że jest w jej wieku.

\- Hej, Duncanie! - zawołał wesoło.

Duncan uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia.

\- Król Cailan? - A zatem to sam król, pomyślała Madie. - Nie spodziewałem się...

\- Królewskiego powitania? A już się bałem, że stracisz całą zabawę! - brzmiał tak beztrosko, jakby zapomniał, że jest w trakcie wojny z kreaturami, które niegdyś zniszczyły prawie cały kontynent.

\- Nigdy bym do tego nie dopuścił, wasza wysokość - odparł uprzejmie Duncan.

Cailan zatrał tylko dłonie.

\- A więc wielki Duncan będzie ze mną walczył w bitwie. Znakomicie! Słyszałem, że znalazłeś nową rekrutkę. - Spojrzał na Madeline i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Dziewczyna obserwowała całą rozmowę, w nadziei, że król nie będzie jej do tego mieszał. Myliła się. - Zakładam, że to właśnie ona.

Duncan odchrząknął, widząc minę rekrutki. Niezbyt zadowoloną.

\- Pozwól, wasza wysokość, że was sobie przedstawię...

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby! - przerwał mu Cailan. - Wiem, kim jesteś, moja droga - mówiąc, podszedł do niej bliżej, ujął jej dłoń i pocałował jej wierzch. - Madeline Cousland, córka Bryce'a Couslanda. Żałuję, że nie było dane poznać się nam wcześniej.

Madeline stała niewzruszona. Na dźwięk imienia jej ojca, przypomniała sobie, dlaczego tu jest.

\- Nie wiesz, wasza wysokość, że mój ojciec nie żyje?

Cailan wyprostował się, wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Zmarszczył czoło, obejrzał się, to na Duncana, to na Madie.

\- Zamordowany - dodała. - Przez Rendona Howe'a. Zabił także wszystkich, którzy mieszkali na zamku, w tym moją matkę, bratową i bratanka. - Jej głos był zimny, pełen nienawiści i pogardy dla Howe'a. Miała wielką nadzieję, że zdoła przekonać króla do najgorszej z możliwych kar dla tego człowieka.

\- Duncanie, jak to? - Cailan zwrócił się do Szarego Strażnika.

\- To prawda, ledwie udało nam się uciec. Też byśmy zginęli, a arl naopowiadałby ci jakichś bajeczek.

\- To niedopuszczalne! - warknął król. - I on myślał, że zdrada ujdzie mu na sucho?! - spojrzał na Couslandkę. - Moja pani, obiecuję, że gdy to się skończy, Howe'a spotka to, na co zasługuje.

\- Dziękuję, wasza wysokość - odparła i szczerze się uśmiechnęła.

\- Pewnie chcesz porozmawiać z bratem, ale w tej chwili Fergus jest na zwiadzie w Głuszy, nie wiem, kiedy wróci.

Madeline natychmiast posmutniała.

\- Nie spieszy mi się, żeby mu o tym opowiadać.

\- Rozumiem. W tej chwili nie mogę zrobić nic więcej, ale może wyładujesz swój gniew na mrocznych pomiotach - zażartował król.

\- Ta... Wyobrażę sobie, że każdy z nich to Howe... Wydaję mi się, że wygramy tę bitwę - dodała z typowym dla niej urokiem.

Król głośno się zaśmiał, Duncan tylko uśmiechnął. Nie sam żart go cieszył, co fakt, że dziewczyna przestała być apatyczna chyba na dobre. Przekazał królowi jeszcze kilka wieści od arla Eamona, którego wojsko miało przybyć w ciągu tygodnia. Cailan uważał, że to, co dzieje się dookoła nie jest Plagą, bo pomimo licznych grup pomiotów, nie trafili na ślad arcydemona. Opowiedział, jak pragnąłby wspaniałej walki rodem z pieśni i legend, przy czym dostał... to. Gdy skończył entuzjazmować się walką, powiedział, że czas mu nagli słuchać wykładów na temat taktyki i udał się w swoją stronę.

Madeline patrzyła zanim przez chwilę z niekłamanym zażenowaniem.

\- Chyba mu się podobam - rzekła zniesmaczona, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Duncana i się zaśmiała.

\- Niewątpliwie. Przynajmniej możesz mieć pewność, że spełni twoją prośbę.

\- Mhm - wywróciła oczami. - Jeżeli pozwoli mi go ściąć własnoręcznie, to mogę nawet iść z nim do łóżka.

Duncan pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Wydaje się bardzo pewny, co do wygranej.

Szary Strażnik westchnął.

\- A ty taki pewny nie jesteś.

Duncan wskazał Madeline most, po którym musieli przejść, by dostać się do obozu. Oboje na niego weszli.

\- Mam przeczucie, że za tym wszystkim stoi jakiś arcydemon. Powinniśmy poczekać na posiłki z Orlais, ale one przybędą za wiele dni, zbyt wiele...

\- By królowi chciało się czekać na wspaniałą walkę jak z pieśni i legend? - dokończyła Madie.

\- Tak - zaśmiał się Duncan - król nie jest cierpliwy. W związku z tym, nas też goni czas, musimy jak najszybciej przystąpić do Rytuału Dołączenia - Strażnik podrapał się po czole. - Znajdź Alistaira, to drugi Szary Strażnik obecny teraz o obozie, wyjaśni ci resztę. Poza tobą jest jeszcze dwóch rekrutów. Ja mam kilka spraw do załatwienia i... - spojrzał na Davona, stojącego grzecznie u boku swojej pani. - Zabiorę twojego psa do psiarza, żeby podał mu niezbędne leki. Jeżeli nałyka się krwi pomiotów beż przygotowania, może się... pochorować.

Madeline zmarszczyła brwi, przez moment zastanawiała się, co Duncan rozumie przez "pochorować". Koniec końców wzruszyła tylko ramionami.

\- Słyszałeś Duncana - mówiła do mabari. - Masz go słuchać pod moją nieobecność, rozumiesz?

Zwierze radośnie zaszczekało. Ten dźwięk wywołał na twarzy Madie szeroki uśmiech.

\- No, to zachowuj się i nikogo nie gryź! - poklepała go po głowie i poszła w stronę obozu.

\- Masz jakieś ostatnie życzenie? Życie jest krótkie. Jutro ta piękna twarzyczka może być ozdobą jakiejś włoczni pomiotów. Czy to wściekłe spojrzenie mam potraktować jako odmowę? No cóż.

Madeline przyglądała się mężczyźnie z łukiem na plecach, rozmawiającym z ładną żołnierką. Niezbyt zachwyconą jego obecnością. Couslandka zastanawiała się, czy owy mężczyzna zostanie spoliczkowany. Do tego jednak nie doszło. Ładna żołnierka odeszła z obrzydzeniem na twarzy, a człowiek z łukiem usiadł na ziemi i przejechał dłonią po ciemnych, krótko przystrzyżonych włosach.

\- Zero taktu, zero klasy, zero czegokolwiek dobrego - powiedziała do niego Madie. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z dołu, był przybity tym, że żołnierka go odrzuciła, ale mimo to uśmiechnął się do Madeline.

\- Cóż zrobić? Wojna, pomioty, a ja mam jeszcze brać udział w jakimś popieprzonym Rytuale Dołączenia. Moja wina, że chciałem ostatni raz zakosztować kobiecego ciała? - ciemnowłosy oparł się o kamień leżący za nim i westchnął. - Takie życie złodzieja.

Madeline słyszała, że Strażnicy często werbują ludzi skazanych za przestępstwa, jeżeli im jakoś zaimponowali, zanim dali się złapać. Dziewczyna usiadła koło niego i oparła się na tym samym kamieniu.

\- Jeżeli masz przy sobie jakiś mocniejszy trunek to kobieta dotrzyma ci przez jakiś czas towarzystwa.

\- A potem? - zapytał wyjmując butelkę brandy i podając ją dziewczynie.

\- A potem pójdzie szukać Alistaira, żeby powiedział jej, o co dokładnie chodzi w tym Rytuale - powiedziała i wzięła łyk. Alkohol palił ją w gardle.

\- Więc to ty jesteś ostatnim rekrutem - wziął od niej butelkę i się napił. - Szczerze, nie jesteś tym, kim się spodziewałem.

\- Kogóż się zatem spodziewałeś? - przejęła brandy. - Źrebca?

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się.

\- Ja i pan rycerz zakładaliśmy się, kim będzie ostatni rekrut. Żaden z nas nie pomyślał, że będziesz kobietą - napił się - a przynajmniej nie, że taką ładną.

\- Nawet nie próbuj - kiwnęła mu grożąco palem i pociągnęła łyk. Zrozumiała właśnie, że siedzi na środku drogi w obozie wojska i pije alkohl z nieznajomym jej mężczyzną. Miała to gdzieś.

\- Jestem Daveth - podał jej rękę. Dziewczyna spojrzała najpierw na nią, a później na Davetha. - No proszę, nie ugryzę.

\- Madeline - uścisnęła jego dłoń. - Wybacz, ostatnio mam trudny czas.

\- Ma się rozumieć. Widzę, że cię to męczy, więc jeżeli chcesz, to możesz mi o tym opowiedzieć. Chociaż nie naciskam.

\- Dziękuję, ale nie - pociągnęła łyk i się zakrztusiła. - Chyba mi wystarczy, na tym całym Dołączeniu przydałoby się być trzeźwym.

\- Dużo i tak nie zostało - Daveth zerknął do butelki, wypił resztkę i odstawił butelkę za kamień. - Nikt nie zauważy - puścił oczko do Madie, a ta się zaśmiała. - W sumie to fajna z ciebie osoba. Jeżeli oboje zostaniemy Strażnikami, to służenie z tobą nie będzie złe. A przy okazji Strażników, w nocy podsłuchałem, jak gadają o tym, żeby wysłać nas do Głuszy. - Madeline nie reagowała. - No wiesz, Głusza, kanibale, dzikie zwierzęta, hasyndzi, a na dokładkę mroczne pomioty. Nie mów, że to cię nie rusza.

\- Przyjacielu, po mojej ostatniej przygodzie w Wysokożu, mało co mnie rusza.

\- No, no. Zatem może jednak cię przycisnę, żebyś mi opowiedziała.

\- Na pewno nie teraz. Zasiedziałam się - wstała. - Muszę iść poznać tego całego Alistaira.

\- Nie jest nawet w połowie tak przystojny jak ja!

Madeline się zaśmiała.

\- Już ja to ocenię. Po bitwie wszystko ci ładnie opowiem. Aha, postaraj się zdobyć jakiś lepszy alkohol, bo to smakuje jak szczyny krasnoluda.

Daveth pokiwał głową.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo, Madie.

W Ostagarze poza zwykłymi żołnierzami, kręciło się mnóstwo polityków i ku zdziwieniu Madie - magów. Nie sądziła, że wychodzą z Wieży Kręgu, a tu proszę, przybyli na dalekie południe. Couslandce udało się zamienić kilka słów z Wynne, starszą zaklinaczką, która niespecjalnie paliła się do walki, ani niespecjalnie polubiła Madie. Dziewczyna wolała nie wszczynać niepotrzebnego sporu. Popytała, gdzie może znajdować się Alistair i tak trafiła na kłótnię Strażnika z magiem. Nie chciała się w nią otwarcie mieszać, oparła się o jedną z rozpadających się ścian twierdzy i przysłuchiwała z pewnej odległości.

\- O co chodzi tym razem? Czy Szara Straż nie otrzymała dostatecznej pomocy? - mag był śniady, wyglądał na jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat, nosił długą, powłóczystą szatę. Brzmiał, jakby był zirytowany.

\- Przynoszę wiadomość od Wielebnej Matki, pragnie się z tobą spotkać - przed magiem stał wysoki, blondwłosy mężczyzna, z lekkim zarostem na twarzy. Miał brązowe oczy i prosty nos. Mógł być najwyżej kilka lat starszy, może w wieku Fergusa. To musiał być Alistair.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, czego "pragnie" Jej Świątobliwość. Powiedz jej, że jestem zajęty, pomagam Szarej Straży!

\- To co, miała napisać do ciebie list? - powiedział kpiąco Alistair.

\- Przekaż jej, że nie pozwolę, by mnie w ten sposób nękano.

\- No tak, bo to ja nękam ciebie, dostarczając ci wiadomość - wywrócił oczami i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Twoja gadanina nie przynosi ci zaszczytu - mag był na skraju wytrzymałości.

\- O nie, a już myślałem, że tak dobrze sie dogadujemy. Chciałem nawet nadać twoje imię mojemu dziecku. Temu zrzędliwemu.

\- Dosyć, porozmawiam z tą kobietą. Z drogi, głupcze! - Mag potrącił go ramieniem i wyszedł z tej części budynku. Alistair odetchnął. Zauważył Madie, czekającą na jego uwagę, więc podszedł.

\- Wiesz, jedyną dobrą stroną Plagi jest to, że jednoczy tych, którzy muszą się z nią zmagać - zagadnął.

\- Chyba wiem, co masz na myśli - odparła Madeline.

\- Jak na zabawie, moglibyśmy wszyscy stanąć w kółeczku i złapać się za ręce, to by dało pomiotom do myślenia... Nie jesteś chyba kolejnym magiem?

\- A zepsułoby ci to dzień? - zakręciła kokieteryjnie pasemko włosów na palcu.

\- Nie... - na ułamek sekundy się zaciął. - Ale lubię mieć świadomość, jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że zostanę zamieniony w ropuchę - otrząsnął się i dodał, jakby nigdy nic.

Madie spojrzała mu w oczy.

\- O co właściwie poszło?

Alistair odchrząknął.

\- Z magiem? Król prosił magów, aby pomogli w bitwie, na co Zakon nie zareagował zbyt przychylnie. Uwielbiają sobie wzajemnie dogryzać. Wielebna Matka chciała temu magowi ubliżyć, przez co postawiła mnie w niezręczniej sytuacji, bo sam niegdyś byłem templariuszem.

\- Faktycznie, niezręcznie - skwitowała. - Jestem Madeline.

\- A ja Alistair... Czekaj, Madeline? Ta rekrutka, która przyjechała z Duncanem z Wysokoża? Wybacz, że cię nie poznałem. W listach Duncana wydawałaś się być - szukał słowa - inna.

\- Cóż, Alistairze, może Duncan nie potrafi opisywać ludzi, a może to przez to, że jestem odrobinę nietrzeźwa.

Alistair się zaśmiał i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie miej mi za złe, poznałam po drodze Davetha, no i trzeba było jakoś konwersację wywołać.

\- Tego złodzieja? Klei się do każdej kobiety, jaką zobaczy.

\- Zauważyłam.

\- Wiesz, uświadomiłem sobie właśnie, że niewiele kobiet wstępuje do Szarej Straży. Dziwna sprawa, nie?

\- Może jesteśmy dla was zbyt inteligentne? - odpowiedziała szelmowsko Madie.

\- Może. - Alistair nie dał za wygraną. - Tylko w jakim świetle to stawia ciebie?

\- O nie - Madie wykrzywiła usta w podkówkę - a więc jesteś jednym z chłopaków.

\- Jakie to smutne, prawda? - uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

Madeline zachichotała cicho, jak onieśmielone dziewczę, czego zaraz się powstydziła, gdy zobaczyła, jak Strażnik na nią spojrzał.

\- Dobrze, panie Szary Templariuszu, masz mnie przygotować do rytuału, wyjaśnić to i owo.

\- W porządku, przejdziemy się do obozu Straży, po drodze ci wszystko wyjaśnię.

W Głuszy Korcari było bardzo zimno i wilgotno. Daveth się nie mylił, Duncan kazał rekrutom i Alisterowi udać się do dziczy, aby zdobyć krew pomiotów potrzebną do Rytuału i dawne zwoje Szarej Straży, które zobowiązywały niektórych do pomocy w razie Plagi. Tak naprawdę, było to raczej zadanie Alistaira, które wykonywał przy okazji pilnowania dzieciaków bawiących się w spuszczanie krwi z potworów.

A były to przerażające potwory. Alistair wcześniej opowiedział Couslandce, jak straszne są pomioty. Faktycznie, nie była na to przygotowana. Niskie stwory, zwane genlokami, miały szerokie usta wypełnione masą ostrych zębów, oczy miały całkiem ciemne jak smoła, były łyse i miały pożółkłą skórę. Śmierdziały zgnilizną i krwią. Łapy, w których dzierżyły broń kończyły się brązowoczarnymi szponami. Walczyły zwinnie i umiejętnie, jeden nawet ranił sir Jory'ego, trzeciego z rekrutów.

Hurloki różniły się od genloków tym, że budową ciała bardziej przypominały ludzi, byli wysocy i umięśnieni. Jeden z nich nawet posługiwał się magią. Alistair później wyjaśnił, że to tak zwany emisariusz.

Walka z bestiami była bardzo męcząca, ale satysfakcja, która towarzyszyła zabijaniu pomiotów wynagradzała wysiłek. Najciężej było dostać się do wieży, w której podobno miały być traktaty Strażników. Została otoczona tuzinem hutloków, niektóre miały łuki, przez co dostanie się na górę było prawie niewykonalne. Daveth wymyślił, aby zajść ich z drugiej strony. Razem z Madeline wycofali się w stronę lasu i obeszli wzgórze, na którym stała wieża. Zakradli się od tyłu i wtedy złodziej zrobił coś niespodziewanego. Wyjął z plecaka bombę własnej roboty i rzucił nią w łuczników. Prawie wszyscy padli, wtedy Alistair i Jory mogli zaatakować wojowników. Daveth poderżnął gardło hurlokowi, który stał tuż przed nim, Madie wyjęła sztylety i ruszyła naprzód. Jeden z łuczników się ostał i strzelił do dziewczyny. Strzała drasnęła jej ramię, przez co głośno syknęła, wyjęła z cholewy buta nóż i rzuciła nim w łucznika, trafiając w głowę.

Kiedy ostatni pomiot padł, zaczęli przeglądać rzeczy stworów. Miały broń lepszą niż poprzednie, co zaniepokoiło Alistaira. Madie przyglądała się swojej ranie, nie była głęboka, ale zostawi brzydką bliznę. Daveth do niej podszedł.

\- Powinnaś bardziej uważać - skomentował i zaczął grzebać w plecaku. Wyjął z niego mały słoik z kleistą mazią w środku i nałożył ją na ranę dziewczyny. - Przynajmniej twoje śliczne ramionka będą dalej nieskalane - powiedział i odszedł.

Krew znajdowała się w fiolkach, wystarczyło znaleźć traktaty i wracać do Ostagaru. Wszystko wydawało się proste, dopóki skrzynia, na której widniał gryf, symbol Straży, nie okazała się być pusta.

Alistair przeklął pod nosem, zaczął drapać się po głowie. Madeline też nie wiedziała, co teraz.

\- No, no, no... - rozległ się dokoła kobiecy głos. - Kogo tu mamy... Tak sobie myślę, czy nie jesteście sępami rozgrzebującymi ciało ofiary, której kości już dawno ogryziono. - Po zniszczonych schodach zeszła młoda kobieta, bardzo blada, z żółtawymi oczami i brązowymi ustami. Czarne włosy miała wysoko spięte w kok, na plecach wisiał jej czarny kostur. Ubrana była w spódnicę z czarnych piór i purpurową bluzkę, która niewiele zakrywała. - A może jesteście intruzami?

\- Nie odpowiadajcie - zaczął Alistair - wygląda mi na Chasyndkę. W pobliżu może być reszta.

\- Boicie się, że napadną was barbarzyńcy? - machnęła rękami.

\- Nie lubimy napadów - warknął Szary Strażnik.

\- Mówię wam, to wiedźma, prawdziwa wiedźma z Głuszy - powiedział przerażony Daveth.

Kobieta przyjrzała się twarzom rekrutów i zatrzymała się na Madeline.

\- Ty tam. Kobiety nie boją się jak mali chłopcy. Zdradź mi swe imię, a ja ci zdradzę moje.

Madie zachowała kamienną twarz, nie bała się jej, tak jak pozostali.

\- Nazywam się Madeline.

\- A ty możesz mówić mi Morrigan, jeżeli chcesz - była spokojna, wręcz uprzejma. - A teraz pozwólcie, że odgadnę wasze zamiary. Szukaliście w tej skrzyni czegoś, czego już tam nie ma.

\- Nie ma?! Ukradłaś je, ty, wstrętna, podstępna wiedźmo - powiedział zdenerwowany Alistair.

Morrigan wywróciła oczami.

\- Co za elokwencja. Jak można okraść zmarłych?

\- Najwyraźniej można - Alistair się uspokoił. - Te dokumenty są własnością Szarej Straży i radzę ci je oddać.

\- Nie zrobię tego, ponieważ to nie ja je zabrałam.

\- Zatem kto? - zapytała Madie.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, zrobiła to moja matka.

Couslandka spojrzała na Alistaira, który sam nie wiedział, co w obecnej sytuacji zrobić. Westchnęła.

\- Zaprowadzisz nas do niej?

\- To rozsądna prośba - uśmiechnęła się. - Podobasz mi się. To niedaleko, chodźmy.

Matką Morrigan okazała się być staruszka, mądrzejsza niż mogła się wydać w pierwszej chwili. Oddała traktaty bez dłuższych namów, przy czym ostrzegła, że tej Plagi nie należy bagatelizować. A potem kazała Morrigan ich odprowadzić do Ostagaru. Od tak. Nikt nie chciał o tym rozmawiać. Po prostu wrócili do Duncana, powiedzieli, że mają, co trzeba. Strażnik zapowiedział, że wraz ze zmierzchem rozpocznie się Rytuał Dołączenia. Trójka rekrutów zrozumiała, że wszytko dopiero się zaczyna.

Gdy było już całkiem ciemno, Madeline, Jory i Daveth czekali. Każdy wydawał się nieco zestresowany, w końcu mieli wziąć udział w Rytuale, o którym nic nie wiedzieli, poza tym, że potrzebowali do niego krwi pomiotów. Nikomu się to nie podobało.

\- Mam już dość tych wszystkich tajemnic - wybuchł Jory.

\- Znowu biadolisz? - zwrócił mu uwagę Daveth?

\- Po co te wszystkie próby? Nie dowiodłem już swojej przydatności?

Madeline wywróciła oczami.

\- Chyba mam spośród nas wszystkich największe jaja, a przecież jestem kobietą.

Jory westchnął.

\- Wiem tylko tyle, że moja brzemienna żona jest w Wysokożu. To wszystko wydaje mi się... Nie w porządku.

A Wysokoża nie ma, pomyślała Madeline i zrozumiała, że to ją śmieszy. Tak bardzo, że wybuchnęła gromkim, głośnym śmiechem. Pozostali rekruci patrzyli na nią skonsternowani. Biedny rycerz boi się Dołączenia, a jego żoneczka najpewniej jest martwa.

Po dłuższej chwili uspokoiła się. Daveth chciał zapytać, o co chodziło, ale zbyła go machnięciem ręki.

\- Ta... To się robi coraz dziwniejsze - Daveth cały czas patrzył na dziewczynę. - W każdym razie, widziałeś pomioty, czy nie poświęciłbyś się, aby chronić przed nimi swoją śliczną żonkę? Ja oddałbym dużo więcej, żeby uchronić świat przed Plagą . - Jory chciał zaprotestować, ale złodziej mu nie pozwolił. - Może zginiesz, może wszyscy zginiemy, ale jeżeli nikt nie powstrzyma Plagi, to się stanie na pewno.

\- Zaczynamy Rytuał Dołączenia - powiedział Duncan, który pojawił się jakby z nikąd, w towarzystwie Alistaira. Wszyscy natychmiast się uspokoili i w skupieniu słuchali. - Ci, którzy przetrwają, zmienią się na zawsze. To cena, którą płacimy za to, kim jesteśmy. Słowa, które tu wypowiemy, są powtarzane od początku istnienia Straży. - Duncan wziął kielich napełniony krwią. Każdy się domyślił, że to krew pomiotów. Spojrzał na drugiego Szarego Strażnika. - Alistarze?

\- Przyłączcie się do nas, bracia i siostry. Przyłączcie się do nas ukrytych w cieniu. Przyłączcie się do nas, pełniących wieczną służbę. A jeżeli zginiecie, wasza ofiara nie zostanie zapomniana, a my pewnego dnia do was dołączymy - słowa trudno mu przechodziły przez gardło.

\- Daveth, wystąp. - Duncan podał mu kielich. - Od tej chwili, jesteś Szarym Strażnikiem.

Daveth wziął łyk. Jego czoło natychmiast się zmarszczyło, oczy zrobiły białe jak mleko. Zaczął się dławić i krztusić. Złapał się za gardło, ale nic nie mógł zrobić. Wydobył z siebie jęk bólu, po czym upadł twarzą do ziemi. Duncan westchnął smutno.

\- Przykro mi, Daveth... - odwrócił się do Jory'ego. - Wystąp, Jory.

\- Ale - cofnął się - ja mam żonę... I dziecko... - Duncan podchodził do niego coraz bliżej. Jory sięgnął po miecz. - Prosicie o zbyt wiele. Nie ma w tym chwały...

\- Nie ma już odwrotu - odparł cicho Duncan i wyjął swoją broń.

Jory zaatakował go niedbale, był przerażony bardziej niż gdy zobaczył zgraję pomiotów. Duncan bez problemu skontrował jego cios i wbił swój miecz w brzuch rycerza.

\- Przykro mi, Jory - rzekł Duncan i wyciągnął miecz z ciała mężczyzny. Schował broń i odwrócił się do Madeline, która zamarła, oglądając całe zdarzenie. - Rytuał Dołączenia nie został jeszcze skończony. - Duncan wziął kielich i podał go dziewczynie. - Zostałaś wybrana do wyższego celu. - Madeline wypiła krew. Duncan zabrał od niej kielich. - Od tej chwili jesteś Szarą Strażniczką.

Madeline poczuła palący ból w gardle. Wszystko zaczęło ją boleć, szczególnie głowa. Nie mogła wytrzymać tego bólu, złapała się za twarz. Poczuła, że odlatuje. Wokół zaczęło się robić ciemno. Zaczęła upadać, a gdy poczuła chłód świątynnej podłogi, zrozumiała, że już leży na ziemi. Ostatnim, co zobaczyła, nie były twarze Strażników, a wielki, przerażający smok.

_Nie uda wam się._


	12. Bitwa pod Ostagarem

\- Dokonało się. Witaj - rzekł Duncan, stojący nad oszołomioną Madeline. Podał jej rękę i pomógł wstać. Zachwiała się, ale złapała równowagę. Byli w obozie Strażników, najwyraźniej przenieśli ją tam, gdy spała.

\- Dwie kolejne ofiary... Przy moim dołączeniu nie było tak źle - westchnął Alistair. - Dobrze, że chociaż jedno z was przeżyło. Jak się czujesz?

\- Śnił mi się smok - powiedziała, mrugając. - Duży i bardzo niemiło wyglądający smok.

\- Tego typu sny pojawiają się, gdy zaczynasz odczuwać obecność pomiotów. W najbliższym czasie będziemmy musieli wyjaśnić ci kilka rzeczy. Na razie król pragnie się z nami widzieć. Za pół godziny przyjdź do wschodniej wieży, tam mamy się z nim spotkać - wyjaśnił Duncan. - Mam coś do załatwienia. Zobaczymy się później.

Madeline głęboko westchnęła, przypominając sobie, jak Duncan zabił Jory'ego. Przynajmniej nie dowie się o śmierci żony, pomyślała. Głowa dalej ją bolała, ale starała się nie zwracać na to uwagi.

\- Byłbym zapomniał - zaczął Alistair. - Część tej krwi, która została, umieszczamy w medalionie, ma nam przypominać o tych, którzy nie dożylili tego dnia - podał jej wisior z czerwonym płynem w środku. Dziewczyna przyjrzała się przedmiotowi na brązowym sznurku.

\- Ty też taki masz? - zapytała. Strażnik wyjął wtedy spod kolczugi podobną ozdobę. Madie zrozumiała, że mężczyzna miał duży szacunek do tradycji Strażników. Oswróciła się i podniosła włosy, które opadały jej na szyję. - Mógłbyś?

Alistair podszedł do niej i zawiązał medalion na jej szyji. Kiedy musnął jej skórę palcem, przeszedł ją dziwny dreszcz. Jego najwyraźniej też, bo gdy się odwróciła, zobaczyła, że jest blady jak ściana.

\- Wiesz, skoro król chce się z wami spotkać, lepiej nie pozwólcie mu czekać - powiedział. - Jeszcze się zezłości, może zacznie płakać, wy fatalnie się z tego powodu poczujecie no i... Będzie niewesoło.

\- Chyba nie masz za dużego szacunku do króla - zauważyła Madeline.

\- Cóż... Pewnego dnia opowiem ci dlaczego. Ciekawe, dlaczego o ciebie prosił.

\- Może dlatego, że darzy Strażników wielką fascynacją i chce poznać świeżo upieczoną Strażniczkę. Albo mu się spodobałam i będzie próbował sił.

Alistair się zaśmiał.

\- Tak. Jego żona, Anora, to wredna kobieta. A nawet bez tego, nie dziwię mu się.

Madeline spojrzała na niego z wrednym uśmieszkiem.

\- Znaczy się... Ten, no... Muszę coś załatwić. Muszę...

\- Łapać magów?

\- Tak, dokładnie - zaczął się wycofywać. - Znaczy nie. Nie, nie, nie. Nie łapać magów. Iść. Muszę iść. Też mam coś do załatwienia. Ważne sprawy Szarych Strażników. Do zobaczenia.

\- Do zobaczenia - uśmiechnęła się Madeline.

Poszła do wschodniej wieży i chwilę poczekała, nim pojawił się Duncan, król i sławny generał Loghain MacTir. Ostatni był wysokim, czarnowłosym człowiekiem o zmęczonej twarzy, mógł być w wieku jej ojca, może młodszy. Podobno był dobrym przyjacielem zmarłego króla Marica Therina, ojca Cailana.

\- Loghainie, moja decyzja jest ostateczna. Wyruszę do walki z pierwszej lini z Szarą Strażą.

\- Horda jest zbyt niebezpieczna, byś bawił się w bohatera.

\- W takim razie może powinniśmy jednak poczekać na wsparcie Orlesian? - zaproponował Cailan.

\- Toż to kompletny absurd. Dobrze, że twój ojciec nie dożył dnia, w którym jego syn chce ponownie oddać Ferelden w ręce Imperium.

\- Zatem nasze siły muszą nam wystarczyć, prawda? Szarzy Strażnicy są gotowi - spojrzał na czekającą Couslandkę. - A oto dama z Wysokoża, którą dane mi było poznać. Rozumiem, że należą ci się gratulacje.

\- Dziękuję, wasza wysokość - skłoniła się lekko Madeline.

\- W tej chwili potrzebujemy każdego Strażnika. Powinnaś się czuć zaszczycona, że do nich dołączyłaś.

\- Twoja fascynacja Strażnikami przyniesie nam zgubę - wtrącił Loghain. - Powinniśmy być realistami - westchnął.

\- Dobrze, wróćmy do strategii. Razem ze Strażą sprowokujemy główną część hordy pomiotów i co dalej?

\- Wtedy dasz sygnał, aby rozpalono ogień na wieży, przez co moi ludzie będą mogli wyjść z lasu i zaskoczyć pomioty, oskrzydlając je.

\- Wieża Ishal... - odwrócił się Cailan i spojrzał na najwyższą wieżę, która wznosiła się ponad las. - Kogo na nią poślemy?

\- To niezbyt niebezpieczne zadanie, ale bardzo ważne, więc powinniśmy posłać tam najlepszych - odpowiedział Loghain.

\- Najlepiej Strażników - Loghain wywrócił oczami. - Alistaira i Madeline - Loghain zamierzał zacząć protestować, ale król nie dopuścił go do głosu. - Dość twoich teorii spiskowych. Szara Straż walczy z Plagą niezależnie od okoliczności. Zapominasz chyba, kto tu jest królem.

MacTir groźnie łypnął na Madeline, ale się nie odezwał.

\- Panie - przerwał Duncan. - Powinienieś pamiętać o możliwym pojawieniu się arcydemona.

\- W Głuszy nie trafiono na żadne ślady smoka - skomentował generał.

\- W każdym razie, od tego są twoi ludzie, prawda? - powiedział Cailan do Duncana, zbijając go nieco z tropu.

\- Ja... Tak, wasza wysokość. Chodź, Madeline. Musimy przekazać plan Alistairowi. - Duncan ukłonił się królowi i w towarzystwie nowej Strażniczki wrócił do obozu Straży.

Madeline sądziła, że król będzie chciał, by wszyscy Strażnicy stanęli w pierwszej lini. Czyżby uznał, że skoro ona dołączyła do nich zaledwie kilka godzin temu, powinna zająć się wspinaniem się na wieżę? Alistair, który właśnie usłyszał plan, nie był bardziej zadowolony niż ona.

\- Co?! Nie wezmę udziału w bitwie? - mówił oburzony. - Ponieważ król ma takie życzenie, dwóch Szarych Strażników ma stanąć na szczycie wieży z pochodniami w rękach? Tak na zaś?

\- Bez tego ludzie Loghaina nie będą wiedzieli, kiedy ruszyć do ataku - tłumaczył ponownie Duncan.

\- No dobra, ale jeżeli król zażyczy sobie, żebym ubrał sukienkę i zatańczył remigolda, to nic z tego!

\- Ty, posuwający się tanecznym krokiem w stronę pomiotów - zaśmiała się Madeline. - Chciałabym to zobaczyć.

\- Dla ciebie mógłbym to zrobić... Ale to musiałaby być ładna sukienka.

Widząc zdegustowaną minę Duncana, Madie zmieniła temat.

\- A co, jeżeli pojawi się arcydemon? - zapytała.

\- Narobimy w gacie i tyle - odpowiedział Alistair.

\- Zostawcie to nam. Waszym głównym zadaniem jest utrzymanie Wieży Ishal. Gdybyście byli potrzebni, kogoś po was wyślemy. W innym wypadku, nie chcę widzieć głupiego bohaterstwa w wykonaniu żadnego z was. Ufam wam - powiedział Duncan, głosem zatroskanego ojca.

\- Ale nie na tyle, by pozwolić nam wziąć udziału w bitwie...

Duncan się zaśmiał.

\- Będzie jeszcze dużo bitew, Alistairze... No, muszę dołączyć do pozostałych. Od tej pory jesteście zdani na siebie. Jesteście Szarymi Strażnikami, oczekuję, że okażecie się warci tego tytułu.

\- Niech czuwa nad tobą Stwórca - powiedział na pożegnanie Alistair.

\- Niech czuwa nad nami wszystkimi - odszedł.

Madie poprawiła broń na plecach i przy pasie, zagwizdała na Davona, który kręcił się wokół ognia odkąd tu przyszli. Wskazała drogę do wieży, na co drugi Strażnik jej przytaknął i oboje ruszyli w drogę. Mieli w niecałą godzinę dostać się na szczyt wieży, jak przewidywali, miało obejść się bez walki po drodze. Przeszli przez główny most, z niego widzieli, że bitwa już się zaczęła. Przed wieżą roiło się od pomiotów, walczyli z nimi żołnierze i magowie. Jeden do nich podbiegł.

\- Szarzy Strażnicy? Wieża... Została zdobyta! - oznajmił żołnierz z mieczem ociekającym krwią.

\- O czym ty mówisz, człowieku? Jak to "zdobyta"? - warknął Alistair.

\- Przynajmniej weźmiesz udział w walce, czego tak bardzo chciałeś - skomentowała spokojna Madeline, na co jej towarzysz się uśmiechnął, wyjął miecz i... poszedł zabijać pomioty. - Bierz je, Davon - nakazała psu, który bez chwili zwłoki zaczął biec w stronę mrocznych istot. Madeline wyjęła sztylety i zaatakowała stojące przed wejściem do wieży stwory. Potworów nie dało się zliczyć, a wszystkie były bardzo zgrane, działały wspólnie. Arcydemon to nie przelewki, pomyślała Strażniczka, wyrywając sztylet z brzucha pomiotu.

Kątem oka zauważyła, że stwory dorwały jednego maga Kręgu. Magowie są potężni, ale w zwarciu nie miał szans. Couslandka zaczęła biec w jego stronę, wyjęła przy tym nóż do rzucania i wycelowała w głowę mrocznego pomiotu, atakującego maga. Stworzenie padło, Madie pochwaliła pod nosem samą siebie. Pozostałe pomioty momentalnie spojrzały na nią ze wściekłością. Jej radość od razu minęła, jęknęła przerażona. Dzięki Stwórcy, mag szybko rzucił jakieś zaklęcie obezwładniające, bestie po chwili leżały. Mag uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością, a Strażniczka pokazała mu kciuk w górę. Czarodziej krótko się zaśmiał i wskazał jej na drzwi do Wieży Ishal.

Strażniczka zagwizdała, pomimo wrzasków i dźwięków walki, Davon ją usłyszał i radośnie podbiegł, z pyskiem ociekającym krwią. Zaraz po nim, podszedł do niej lekko zdyszany Alistair. Zaśmiała się.

\- Ty też reagujesz na gwizdanie? - zapytała z udawanym zdziwieniem. Strażnik pokiwał z powagą głową.

\- I na piszczące zabawki. Albo zapach sera. - Otworzył wielkie drzwi do Wieży, wskazując ręką na wejście. - Panie przodem.

Kilka pięter walk, pomiotów, smrodu i krwi później znaleźli się na szczycie Wieży. Obaj Strażnicy byli brudni od krwi, potu, kurzu, a o ich kolczugi, pozachaczane były kawałki wnętrzności. Madie nie marzyła o niczym innym tak bardzo, jak o kąpieli. A to nie był koniec.

Choć przygotowane ognisko, które miało być sygnałem dla armii Loghaina było na wyciągnięcie ręki, to na drodze do niego stał wielki jak stodoła ogr. Miał szarą skórę, na głowie rogi, prawie wielkości Madeline, ogromne zębiska, z lejącą się z nich śliną, a to i tak nie było najgorsze. Ile miał metrów wzrostu? Chyba wolała nie wiedzieć, a jego muskulatura była chyba najgorsza. Mógł złapać dorosłego człowieka jak lalkę, pobawić się nim i rzucić w kąt. Dosłownie.

\- Ja pierdole - szepnęła Madie, była jednocześnie przerażona i obrzydzona. Spojrzała na Alistaira, też nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. - Jak zabić tego sukinsyna?

Ogr chyba usłyszał, jak został właśnie nazwany. Momentalnie skupił całą swoją uwagę, na stojących w kącie sali ludzi i ryknął. Z jego gęby poleciały litry śliny.

Alistair lekko się cofnął.

\- No cóż, miło było cię poznać - jęknął i zaczął szarżować na ogra.

Madie nie widziała sensu w takim ataku. Wiedziała, że zginą. Była Strażniczką jeden dzień i nie chciała przy okazji zawalić swojego jedynego zadania. Jej myśli krążyły wokół ogniska. Davon głośno warczał, czekając na rozkaz. Davon. Nagle przypomniała sobie coś. Przypomniała sobie komendę, której nauczyła psa pewnej zimy. Nauczyła go jak rozpalać ognisko pochodnią.

Wzieła jedną, która była umocowana do ściany, podała psu.

\- Wiesz, co robić - rzekła, wskazując na palenisko. - A jak skończysz, to uciekaj. - Mabari zaskomlał. - Po bitwie się odnajdziemy - uśmiechnęła się. Davon wszystko zrozumiał i dość radośnie, omijając ogra pobiegł wykonać rozkaz. Madie nie wierzyła, że doczeka jakiegoś "po bitwie".

Spojrzała na Alistaira, który próbował atakować ogra lub unikać jego ataków. Głównie unikać. Aż mu się nie udało. Alistair stał się lalką.

Madie spojrzała na swoje noże do rzucania. Raz się udało, wycelowała w oko olbrzyma, to uda i teraz. Rzuciła.

Trafiła.

Stwór zawył i upuścił zabawkę. Alistair odtoczył się kawałek, wstał i rozciął tors potwora zajętego swoim okiem. Ogr zawył ponownie. Uniósł pięści i próbował twafić nimi Strażnika.

Kiedy jedna z nich uderzyła o ziemię, Madie z niesamowitą szybkością wbiegła na nią, wspinając się po ramieniu bestii, aż do jego karku. Złapała się jednego z rogów, aby nie spaść i zaczęła ciąć potwora po łysej głowie.

\- Trzymam go! - krzyknęła do Alistaira, który chyba na ułamek sekundy się uśmiechnął. Potwór wymachiwał rękami w górę, próbując zrzucić Strażniczkę, dzięki czemu Alistair mógł zaatakować bez narażania się.

Pomioty to matoły, pomyślała Madeline, ale sukinsyn ma twardą czaszkę. Trzymając się z całych sił rogu, postanowiła zrobić ogrowi okrutną rzecz. Miała w obu dłoniach swoje sztylety, które cięły o wiele mocniej niż marne nożyki. Na moment puściła rogu, zrobiła przewrót na głowie potwora i wbiła oba ostrza w oczy ogra. Na moment zetknęła się z jego paskudną gębą, która się otworzyła i wydała z siebie tak donośny dźwięk, że Madie na chwilę straciła przytomność. Puściła sztylety, na których wisiała, zachaczyła ciałem o jego zęby i spadła na ziemię.

Alistair miał szansę. Zrobił rozbieg i z impetem odbijając się od masywnego uda ogra, wbił z całej siły swój miecz w tors potwora. Chyba trafił w serce, bo stwór szybko zamarł i padł na plecy. Zdyszany Strażnik leżał na wielkim pomiocie. Wyjął swój miecz z jego serca i dla pewności, przeciął mu gardło. Sięgnął po sztylety swojej towarzyszki, robiąc to poczuł ból w klatce piersiowej. Ogr najwyraźniej połamał mu kilka żeber.

Westchnął ciężko, sprawdził, co z Madeline.

Była ogłuszona, miała kilka powierzchownych ran, w miejscu, gdzie zachaczyła o zęby potwora, sączyło się trochę krwi, ale to również nie było nic poważnego. Poza tym, zauważył kilka stłuczeń i złamaną nogę. Spadła dość niefortunnie.

Po co ja tu przyszedłem, zapytał się w duchu. Odgarnął jej włosy z czoła i spojrzał na nieprzytomną twarz. Strażniczka. A on jest Strażnikiem. Są Strażnikami. Strażnicy mieli zapalić sygnał.

\- O cholera! - krzyknął Alistair, tak, że zabolały go żebra. Jęknął i poderwał się na równe nogi. Sygnał się palił. Co do... No proszę, nieźle. A teraz trzeba się stąd wynieść, podsumował.

Skoro armia Loghaina już zdąrzyła interweniować, to pewnie szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się na stronę króla. Jeszcze trochę, a będą mogli spokojnie zejść w glorii zwycięsców, a na nich będzie czekała zgraja magów, która ich uzdrowi. Alistair uśmiechnął się na samą myśl, że już po wszystkim. Usiadł na powrót przy swojej towarzyszce, podarł kawałek materiału, wziął jakąś deskę i zaczął zakładać jej prowizoryczny bandaż.

W tym czasie dziewczyna zaczęła odzyskiwać przytomność.

\- Nie ruszaj się, zaraz skończę - powiedział. - Wygląda na to, że żyjemy - dodał z uśmiechem.

\- Wygląda na to, że nie słyszę na jedno ucho - skrzywiła się.

\- Na jedną nogę też nie chodzisz - wskazał na swoje dzieło. - Ale doktor Alistair zawsze pomoże!

Uśmiechnęła się smutno, spojrzała na palenisko.

\- Mój Davon się spisał.

\- Twój pies... Rozpalił ognisko? To... Dziwne.

Madeline wzruszyła ramionami. Wyciągnęła rękę, żeby pomógł jej wstać. Kazał jej oprzeć się na jej ramieniu, a sam objął ją w pasie.

\- A gdzie twój pies jest teraz? Nie widziałem go.

Strażniczka spuściła wzrok.

\- Kazałam mu uciekać... - przełknęła ślinę. - W walce by się nie przydał, nie było sensu, żeby w niej ginął. Powiedziałam mu, że zobaczymy się po bitwie, ale chyba za bardzo w to nie wierzyłam.

\- Mimo to, nie skłamałaś - powiedział ciepło. Madie kiwnęła głową, wyraźnie pocieszona.

Drzwi na schody nagle się otworzyły.

Odsiecz, pomyślał przez moment Alistair.

Madie się wyrwała i zdjęła z pleców Strażnika tarczę. Posypał się grad strzał. Strzał pomiotów. Ledwo zdąrzyła ich zasłonić. Usłyszał, jak cicho przeklina pod nosem. Nagle coś wyrwało jej z rąk tarczę. Tym czymś był wielki hurlok. Kolejne strzały.

\- Skłamałam - usłyszał.

A potem była tylko ciemność.

Ale nie skończyło się na ciemności, był jeszcze ból, strach, krzyki. Nie jego krzyki. Sam chciał krzyczeć, ale nie mógł. Coś mu nie pozwalało. Jakby miał wodę w płuchach. Pragnął walczyć, tylko, że nie wiedział jak. I nagle jasny rozbłysk. Był coraz bliżej, niby słońce, które chce go pochłonąć. Aż w końcu mu się udało.

Alistair wziął gwałtowny wdech. Przed sobą zobaczył brązowy sufit, dookoła czuł zapach lasu.

\- No widzisz, Morrigan. Chłopak żyje - powiedział babciny głos, który znał.

\- A co z dziewczyną? - zapytał inny, wyraźnie młodszy, również znajomy.

\- Dajmy jej trochę czasu. Nie każde zaklęcie działa natychmiast.

Rozejrzał się. Poznawał je. To były te kobiety z Głuszy, które oddały im Traktaty. Z jednej strony się przestraszył, z drugiej - uratowały go. Czuł, jak dziesiątki strzał wbijają się w jego ciało, a mimo to żył.

\- Witaj wśród żywych, chłopcze - powiedziała starucha z paskudnym uśmiechem. Młodsza, stojąca obok, była jej całkowitym przeciwieństwem - piękna, młoda, o kruczoczarnych włosach i wspaniałej figurze. Łączyły je dwie rzeczy - chłód i złotożółte oczy. Nie zwrócił na to wcześniej uwagi.

Alistair powoli się podniósł. Wtedy też spostrzegł, że jest goły i lekko się zaczerwienił. Starucha dała mu jakiś koc, na łóżku obok leżała jego zdezelowana zbroja, ubranie i broń. Wszystko czyste.

\- Co... się stało? - zapytał niepewnie. Bał się usłyszeć odpowiedzi, ale chciał znać prawdę.

\- Loghain was zdradził. Nie pomógł w walce. Wszyscy, którzy byli po sronie króla, teraz nie żyją. Łącznie z Szarą Strażą.

Strażnik zamarł.

\- Cailan nie żyje? Cała armia... Żołnierze... - próbował się pozbierać. - Duncan nie żyje - dotarło do niego. Wtedy poczuł, że wszystkie jego wnętrzności ulegają zmiażdżeniu. Dlaczego ten ogr go nie zabił? Dlaczego nie mógł dołączyć do poległych? Nie poznać tej informacji? Dlaczego Madie go uratowała?

Właśnie, Madie.

\- A co z... Byłem z taką dziewczyną. Też Strażniczką. Blondynka, złamała nogę i...

\- Żyje, ale jest nieprzytomna. Lada dzień powinna się obudzić, tak jak ty.

Odetchnał z ulgą. Nie był ostatnim Strażnikiem w Fereldenie. Było ich aż dwoje. I cała Plaga do ogarnięcia.

\- Nareszcie otworzyłaś oczy - usłyszała miękki głos. - Matka się ucieszy.

Madie leżała na łóżku, noga dalej ją bolała, ale nie było na niej bandaży albo usztywnienia. Poruszyła nią. Nie było źle.

Przed nią stała młoda, czarnowłosa kobieta. Spotkała ją przed Dołączeniem.

\- Morrigan? - zapytała niepewnie Strażniczka. Kobieta kiwnęła. - Co się stało? Ostatnie, co pamiętam... To strzały.

Kobieta przekręciła smutno głowę.

\- Ten wasz generał zbiegł. Zwyciężyły mroczne pomioty. Armia została pokonana. Król nie żyje.

Fergus, pomyślała Madeline. Jej brat pewnie też nie żył. Leżał gdzieś tam, pod Ostagarem. Pewnie sępy już go dopadły. Najpierw straciła bratanka, Gilmore'a, potem rodziców, a teraz jeszcze brat. Fantastyczny okres w moim życiu, chciała powiedzieć, ale milczała.

\- Twój przyjaciel chyba chce się z tobą widzieć. Kiepsko zniósł te informacje - rzekła Morrigan po jednej, długiej minucie ciszy.

\- Alistair? - zdziwiła się na moment, a potem w jej oczach rozbłyszła nadzieja. - Alistair żyje? W ogóle, jak się tu znaleźliśmy?

\- Tak, ten tępy, podejrzliwy typek, który był tu wcześniej. Jest na dworze - wskazała na drzwi. - Co do odsieczy, to moja matka was uratowała.

Madeline się skrzywiła.

\- Jak?

\- Zmieniła się w ogromnego ptaka i porwała was, po jednym w każdy szpon. Moim zdaniem, bardziej opłacałoby się uratować króla. Byłby większy okup.

\- Pochodzę ze szlachty - mruknęła Madie.

\- A no to, mój błąd. - Morrigan uniosła ręce w obronnym geście. Strażniczka się uśmiechnęła.

\- Dzięki za pomoc, Morrigan - powiedziała z wdzięcznością.

\- Nie ma sprawy, choć większość zrobiła matka. Ze mnie kiepska uzdrawiaczka... Może wrócę do gotowania - po czym zajęła się garnkiem nad paleniskiem. Madeline zerwała się, nie zwracając uwagi na obolałe jeszcze ciało. Szybko się ubrała i wybiegła przed chatę. Alistair siedział na pieńku i ostrzył swój miecz. Gdy ją zobaczył, oniemiał.

Rzucił miecz i osełkę na bok, po czym podbiegł do Madeline i mocno ją objął. Wtuliła się w niego jak małe dziecko. Oboje tego potrzebowali, oboje byli sami na świecie i oboje byli w tym bagnie. Puścił ją po dłuższej chwili i odetchnął.

\- Duncan nie żyje, wszyscy Strażnicy... Jak tylko dorwę Loghaina, to mnie popamięta. Podobno o to wszystko, o przegraną pod Ostagarem, oskarżył Szarą Straż! Że niby to my zdradziliśmy i zabiliśmy króla! Cholera, cały Ferelden na nas poluje! - prawie krzyczał. Potok słów wylewał się z jego ust. Madie pokazała mu dłonią, aby się uspokoił.

\- Nie zapominaj, że Plaga trwa. To chyba w tej chwili nawet ważniejsze niż zdrada Loghaina.

Prawdę mówiąc, Madie czuła, że ma w dupie zdradę Loghaina, całą scenę polityczną Fereldenu, a nawet tą pieprzoną Plagę. Najchętniej to nabiłaby się na własny miecz, nawet jej brat już nie żył. Jedyną rzeczą, która sprawiała, że tego jeszcze nie zrobiła, był siedzący w jej głowie głos ojca.

_ Nasza córka nie zginie w wyniku zdrady Howe'a. Przeżyje i zrobi coś dla świata. _

I tylko to się teraz dla niej liczyło. Uratować cholerny świat przed cholerną Plagą. Reszta jej nie obchodziła.

\- Stwórco, gdyby nie matka Morrigan, pewnie teraz byśmy nie rozmawiali.

\- Nie mów o mnie tak, jakby mnie ty nie było, chłopcze - wtrąciła starucha, która nie wiedzieć skąd, pojawiła się obok.

\- Przepraszam... - jąknął zaczerwieniony Alistair. - Ale jak mamy cię nazywać? Nie powiedziałaś, jak masz na imię.

\- Imiona są ładne, ale mało ważne. Hasyndzi nazywają mnie Flemeth - przedstawiła się.

\- A więc Wiedźma z Głuszy - upewniła się Madeline. Flemeth kiwnęła. - Co zrobimy z Plagą? Loghain to głupiec, nie da jej rady.

Właśnie wtedy, Wiedźma z Głuszy przypomniała im, o zadaniu, które mieli wykonać przed Dołączeniem, o traktatach, którę wiązały różne grupy ze Strażą obowiązkiem pomocy przy Pladze, o sztuce negocjacji i tym, czym bycie Strażnikiem jest naprawdę. Traktaty, za którymi tyle się nabiegali, które mieli za jakieś stare papiery, zmuszały elfy, magów i krasnoludy do walki.

\- Może pomóc nam też arl Eamon - dodał Alistair. - To dobry człowiek, znam go. Nie przybył do Ostagaru, więc wciąż ma armię. A ty jesteś ze szlachty, może znasz kogoś, kto zdołałby nam pomóc.

\- Tak, pewnie - mruknęła Madie, przypominając sobie o plotkach rozprowadzanych przez Howe'a, jakoby jej ojciec był zdrajcą. - Dziękujemy, Flemeth. Za wszystko.

Flemeth uśmiechnęła się ciepło, jak babcia, która uśmiecha się do wnuków.

\- O nie, to ja wam dziękuję. W końcu to wy uratujecie świat. A zanim to nastąpi, chcę wam zaoferować jeszcze jedną rzecz.

\- Matko! - zawołała Morrigan. - Zupa już kipi. Będziemy mieć dwóch gości na obiedzie czy nie?

Wiedźma na powrót stała się tajemnicza.

\- Szarzy Strażnicy już odchodzą. A ty razem z nimi.

Cała trójka zagrzmiała razem jednym, głośnym "co?!". Strażnicy obejrzeli się niepewnie po Morrigan. Nie wyglądała na bardziej zadowoloną niż oni.

\- Czy ja nie mam nic do powiedzenia? - krzyknęła.

\- A całe życie tak rwałaś się do opuszczenia Głuszy - rzekła Flemeth z udawaną troską. - A jeśli chodzi o was - spojrzała na Straż - to potraktujcie to jako zapłatę za uratowanie życia.

Jeżeli Alistair chciał coś powiedzieć, a chciał na pewno, to zachował to dla siebie. Flemeth nie kryła satysfakcji, a jej córka kipiała ze złości. Tylko Madeline zachowała pokerową twarz.

\- Powinniśmy się spakować i wyruszyć... Gdzieś.

Starucha odeszła, dając im nieco prywatności na obgadanie pewnych spraw, choć wszyscy wiedzieli, że słucha.

\- Proponuję wioskę na północ stąd - rzuciła już spokojniejsza Morrigan. - Lothering, jest dość blisko, moglibyśmy się tam zorientować w sytuacji.

\- Potrafisz gotować? - wymknęło się Alistairowi. Młodsza wiedźma zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

\- Tak... Potrafię gotować. I znam też przepisy na jakieś piętnaście trucizn, które mogę przyrządzić z miejscowych składników. Tak a propos.

Madeline wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Zbierajmy się. Komu w drogę, temu czas.


End file.
